Dripping Red
by ChrisluvsPiers
Summary: It's the 1st July 2013 and peace has been brought to China, thanks to the efforts of the BSAA. Ada Wong, after successfully completing her personal vendetta against Derek Simmons and his accomplace Carla Radames, now finds herself with a new mission from The Third Organisation tasked with retrieving a sample from Chinese waters. (Nivanfield)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you, the reader. My first fan fic wasn't that great. I'll admit it was a test to see how it would go and I wrote myself into a rather tight and messy corner. I am determined to not do that a second time. You always learn from your mistakes. This story will be told revolving around certain characters from chapter to chapter. For example. In this chpater it will be based around the events that occur around a single character, in the next chapter the method of story telling will be the same but based around someone else. I think I've drabbled on long enough so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- (Ada's POV)  
**

The flames crackled and hissed, as they ate away at the last remnants of Carla Radames' life and work. The scorching heat that eminated from the ever growing flames warmed Ada's back, as she turned herself away from her most recent nemesis. A jingle eminated from her pocket, a familar sound to the spy. As she pulled out her phone and stuck it to her ear she was met with a familiar voice. The voice that spoke through was coarse, like its host had been subjected to the roughness of sandpaper. The words were whispered to avoid anyone else hearing the delicate information, not that it would happen.

"We have a task for you, "

"A job, huh?" Ada replied.

The jade jewels that were Ada's eyes wandered until they set themselves on the monitor of a computer. A familiar sight could be seen. Derek Simmons and Carla Radames, before she became someone else, became Ada. Ada thought for a brief second, but it was enough for her to make up her mind. She was always one to think quickly. Where others saw risk, she saw chance.

"Sure, my schedule just cleared." With her confirmation the line was cut, so she shoved the device back into her pockets. Her legs began to carry her away from the destruction of Carla's work and that, to Ada, was the final nail in her coffin. Little did she know that Carla's work had not been fully exstinguished. As she exited the laboratory she thought about every crisis she had been involved with. Raccoon City, The Las Plagas incident and now this. She knew that the heroes of the world would stop the carnage Umbrella left behind one day, but until then she would always have samples to find, people to kill and even more to stab in the back. She opened the door she had entered through and was met with the radiant light from the sun that shone brightly overhead. The lingering sounds of panic and terror filled the streets, as people were herded through the nearest BSAA checkpoint. The menacing noises were overcome by the jingle of her phone. Her lips curled at the edges and she snatched it from its resting place once more. Her eyes scanned the brief that rested on her screen. It took her skilled mind seconds to plot the safest route through the city. Ada Wong was now dead to many people and only a few knew that she was very much alive. She would prefer it to stay that way. As she finished the brief she tucked it away and pulled out her favourite piece of equipment. Her faithful Grapple Gun. She raised it above her head and aimed for the nearest rooftop, before pulling the trigger and sailing through the air. She became a blur of red as she ascended the building. She stood and analysed the dense population of rooftops that stretched ahead of her for miles. Before her she could see the plumes of smoke, that only eminated from the thousands of chimneys, but also from the densely packed streets below. Her eyes trailed the horizon, until they set on the glistening waters of the ocean to the South. Her destination. According to the brief her empolyers had left her equipment at Langshiang Port, which would be where she travelled next. Ada didn't take many opportunities to sit and appreciate the few beautiful pieces of nature that were still left in the world. It was then that she was reminded of the two soldiers that had chased her endlessly, only to butcher her clone in the end. She then remembered how she left those very same men to clear up the rest of Carla's mess. Whilst she had no attachment to them, she wondered if they did what she hoped they could. Suddenly the alarms blared and the bullets began to roar from their magazines in the streets beneath her. Despite the liberty from terror the BSAA had managed to bring, their were still a few hot spots containing the few Bio-weapons that had managed to survive the initial sanitation. Ada peered over to see the monsters overwelm the soldiers at the checkpoint.

"Sorry boys, but I've got my own show to go to." She mocked, as she waved her hand at them over the edge of the roof, before disappearing into the plumes of smoke like a ghost.

Crimson covered the sky when Ada arrived at the port. The sun was now disappearing beneath the western horizon. She stood with her arms crossed and a small smile was formed by her thin painted lips. She found her thoughts trailing off to Leon. She often wondered what the Special Agent was doing. The thought of him behind a desk writing reports widened her smile. Her thoughts were interupted by a husky voice that eminated behind her, over the sound of seagulls that had previously filled her ears.

"You took your time." Ada turned to face the man observing her. She was met with the menacing view of a tall man, shrouded in black military equipment. His boots were fastened tightly to his feet and they clapped against the wet wood beneath them. As her gaze drifted upwards she was met with a gas mask that covered the man's face. His eyes were hidden behind the red lenses that added to it's menacing appearance. Ada didn't flinch. Her report told her everything she needed to know, even this. As the man stepped closer the boards beneath Ada's feet shook, but they couldn't shake Ada from her firm stance. The man stopped before her within arms reach, before cupping his gloved hands together behind him.

"Nice to see you again HUNK, you didn't call after our last date" Ada was keen to see how the hidden face would react to such words, as they didn't earn a verbal response. HUNK made his way to Ada's side, as he pulled an envelope from one of the many pockets on his person. He held it out. Ada immediatly swiped it from his grasp, and began to strut toward the far end of the pier.

"Thanks for the ride" She said, as she waved her hand behind her.

"Don't screw up, Wong, or you'll find yourself on another date with death." HUNK threatened. The words didn't phase Ada, doing little more than adding to her already high esteem, and even brought a chuckle from her lips. As she strutted toward the end of the pier she ripped the envelope open, and emptied the contents into her hand. A set of keys was inside. She gazed forward to see the black silhouette of a speed boat against the red sky. Her feet gained speed and soon she found herself sitting in the white padded seats, with the keys in the ignition. She raised her fingers to swipe away the black strands of hair that had blown into her vision, before glancing at the glistening ocean. She twisted the keys and the boat purred to life. Ada turned it on the spot and rocketed into the heart of the ocean. The ride was choppy. The waves constantly threw the boat into the air as it glided over them. With every landing Ada was jerked forward. She eventually arrived at her diving point and her clothes were now as wet as the water that surrounded her. She stood up and hopped to the back of the boat and opened the crate that sat there. Inside she found specialist diving equipment and a plentiful supply of oxygen tanks. She ripped her drenched clothing from her body and squirmed into the tight diving suit. She thought she looked quite good in it, but blue definatly wasn't her colour. With that she sat on the edge of the boat,with her goggles over her eyes, the tank on her back and the flippers over her feet. She recited the brief aloud so as not to forgot a single detail.

"Enter the remains of the facility. Search the debris for any remains of the C-Virus. Escape with the speciman and rendevous at the coordinates with HUNK. Childs play" As she ended her self briefing she dropped backwards, and let the sea claim her. Below her she could see a few balls of light that eminated from the facility below. According to her brief the facility had leaked, but it seemed power remained in some portions of the derelict labs. She decended gradually. It didn't take her long to reach the walls of the facility. Ada hugged the walls in an attempt to find an entrance, but her hunt went unrewarded. As she continued she thought about her employers. It was odd, even to Ada, that the Organisation knew of this facility. Not only that but they were quick to identify where possible samples could be found in the aftermath of a cleansing.

"Bingo" Ada had found a split in the roof and carefully swam into the gap. Inside she could see old cabinets and lamps that floated inside. She made her way through the room and into a long, slanted corridor. It was clear that half of the facility had collasped toward the sea bed, while the other half was still fully supported. Ada knew that any decent speciman would run for air, so she followed the corridor up. After navigating the winding corridors she eventually discovered a pocket of air within a room. The power was also operational in here. When she surfaced her eyes blurred as the light hit them. It was a violent contrast against the dark ocean she was just in. Ada took the opportunity to discard the heavy tank. She also discarded the goggles and made her way deeper into the room. From what she could see she was in an office of some sort. Everything seemed to be in order, aside from the overturned chairs and desks. She made her way to one fortunate desk which hadn't been overturned. She raided the surface and the drawers for any other information regarding the research that had taken place. What she found confused her. Her eyes scanned the pages several times, in disbelief.

Property of Carla Radames: C-Virus reports (brief summary)

5th of March 2010

Finally, after years of research, I have finally developed a suitable virus for the HAOS project. By combing the genetic makeup of the G and T-Veronica Viruses, aswell as the Las Plagas parasite, I have been able to create a much more potent Virus, which doesn't exhibit the overly spontaneous mutation of the G-virus. Instead the host can regenerate dead or damaged cells, but the virus at this stage is limited and needs to be refined. The Plaga within the host can substitute itself for a limb in the event of severe Trauma. Upon exposure the host undergoes physical changes and gains increased physical strength. The virus also maintains some of the hosts intellect, which still allows them to be controlled by a dominant figure. One unique trait of this Virus is that a large dose causes the hosts body temperature to increase and causes spontaneous combustion that creates a chain reaction. This reaction, to which the reason is still unknown, creates a cacoon around the host. During the hosts time within this protective layer their damaged corpses and cells mutate rapidly, resulting in a much deadlier B.O.W. For these reasons we have named the virus the Crysallid Virus.

31st March 2013

The virus is now stabalised and can regenerate new limbs, identical to those that were removed or detroyed.. Despite Simmons' request I replaced the T-Veronica Virus with the T-Abyss Virus. The reason for this is that Muller does not contain antibodies to the T-Abyss Virus. After further testing of the new mixture I can guarantee that Muller's antibodies cannot destroy the new virus. The main concern that Simmons had was that the Abyss Virus would cause marine like apendages and attributes to be inherited, however this is not the case. The more dominant G-Virus stops the initial mutagenic properties of the T-Abyss Virus. Aswell as this a startling discovery was made during testing. The reconstruction of dead and missing cells caused by trauma is dictated by the hosts DNA. Basically if a host who was born with no arms inherits the virus they will not grow new limbs. Also the G-virus properties still overcome these limbs and cause severe mutatuion throughout the whole body, but the host, assuming they have the mental capacity after administration, can alter their mutations and 'shapeshift' to hide their mutations which is a huge breakthrough. The possible mutations are also endless. Most inherit the key G-Virus strength or Las Plagas limbs, while others take on mutations caused by the T Abyss-Virus. Out of the thousands of candidates we have seen one such mutation that allowed his body to discharge small amounts of bio-electricity from the mutated area, like an eel. We have decided to name this Beta-C.  
The progress is complete and now the virus can be sent to the supporters as intended, but this new strain stays with me. Nobody else can have access to this strain.

- Carla Radames: Lead Researcher: Neo Umbrella

Ada's eyes widened. She was able to deduce that Simmons had been infected with the Beta-C, which would explain his ability to mutate between multiple forms. She rounded the corner and analysed every detail with precision. She searched more clutter for more answers, but she was unable to find more information. Many of the documents had been completely destroyed or were illegible. Suddenly she paused. Infront of her, on the debris of a broken desk, layed a soldier. Ada's eyes scanned his body. Her eyes deciphered that he was BSAA. As she moved closer she could make out a large red growth on his right side. She instinctively reached for her gun and aimed at the unidentified threat. Her heart beats began to increase in speed and power. She inched closer and suddenly stopped. She knew the face, or what was left of it. She backtracked to the previous night, and accounted every small detail. She remembered. It was the lap dog of the man who wanted her dead. One of the men she had left to clear up the mess of Carla Radames.

"Can never leave a man to do a woman's job." she mocked. As she lowered her gun her lips curled at the success of her mission. She had found a suitable speciman, now the only issue was to get him to the surface. Suddenly the grotesque growth that appeared to be lifeless erupted into a storm of blue sparks. Ada rolled for cover as the arm flailed and crackled. It earned screams from it's host, but not the common roars of hunger that Ada was familiar with. Her eyes were filled by the screams eminating from the infectee. Names and titles were roared.  
"Chris! Captain!" As fast as the event had occured it had stopped. As the screams died Ada emerged from her hiding place, with her gun clasped in an iron grip. She had to get this 'thing' out. When she was certain that it wasn't going to get up she holstered her gun and placed her hands on her hips. She was confused, not often was she confused. She snorted.

"I remember you and your 'Captain'. How cute." If this thing had any memory of the China disaster then it would be a shock for him to learn that his target was alive. Ada glanced through the glass and into the dark depths of the ocean. Her thoughts trailed off to her employers once again.

"Just what are you boys not telling me?" She turned to face her objective again and started planning what would be her difficult accent to the surface. It was clear the speciman needed air and they were hundreds of feet below the surface. She trotted past her objective and looked for a map, or anything that would lead her to the escape pods. She knew their would be escape devices in a place such as this. Her eyes fell on the wall to her left. A huge map was sprawled over it. The bottom half was almost completely illegible due to the water that used to recide in this room. She guessed it flowed into the lower levels. Thankfully her route didn't lead her into those illegible rooms. She simply had to follow the corridors that she had come in through, all the while carting a living B.O.W with her. She snapped her gaze back to the B.O.W. She rummaged through the overturned tables and metal containers before. Amongst them were a few large bags, most likely use to house discarded papers and litter. She picked them up and swept them through the air in order to fill them with the limited gas they could carry. From there she tied them up one by one and attached them to her objective. She hoped that the pressure outside the walls wasn't going to squeeze the air out of them. It was a backup, incase the pods were all gone. She quickly made her way back to the previous room and reattached her discarded oxygen tank and goggles, before making her way back to the speciman. She eyed her primitive accention device and began dragging the wooden board the man layed on. It was heavy. Ada began to grunt out of desperation, as she dragged him through the air filled corridors toward the escape pods. When she got there her eyes widened in horror. She bent over the rails and glared into the murky abyss that rested beneath the cat walk she stood on. The pods were either gone, or impossible to get to. She looked to her left and noticed a large window. She let out a sigh and began to drag the man toward it. Ada hoped that the glass was thin enough to shoot through. She clung onto what was left of the man's uniform and raised her gun toward the window. She prayed the few bags of air would be enough to get them to the surface. The gun fired and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces, that were swept into the blue abyss below. Water gushed into the facility and pattered as it hit and ran through the metal mesh, all the while the water level inside heightened quickly. Ada readjusted her grip on the man's uniform. The water was beginning to creep over the unconscious B.O.W. Not wishing to kill herself, Ada dragged them both closer to the shattered window. The water level creeped higher and higher until it was par with the roof of the window. Those bags were managing to keep the pair afloat inside. Ada hoped that they could do the same outside the walls. Ada placd her spare hand as tight as she could over the B.O.W's mouth, so that he wouldn't ingest any water. She submerged herself and her objective and dragged it through the window. Success! Her makeshift device was working, albeit at a slow pace. Ada clung onto the hope that her live speciman would stay that way. Suddenly Ada and the B.O.W broke the surface. Relief swept over Ada. As the pair bobbed Ada scanned the black ocean for any trace of her boat. It was dark now. Pitch black. Ada continued to peer into the blackness. Her eyes caught sight of a light that bobbed up and down relatively close to her.

"That's why most women always leave the lights on" Ada smirked and began dragging the B.O.W toward the boat that sat lonely in the ocean. It took Ada a good ammount of time to drag them both onto the boat and by the end of it she was cold, hungry and tired. But she had a job to finish. After switching into her much more comfrotable clothing she sat herself next to the unconscious man. She stared at him for a moment before trailing her eyes over the badge on his chest.

"Piers Nivans, nice name." Ada smiled at her unconcious objective, but it suddenly died when she recalled the ruthless tests he would soon be subjected too. At this point she was unsure he was still human, but from what she had heard she would bet a good amount there was still something behind those closed eyes. In a way she felt guilty. She was going to save him from a watery grave, only to deliver him to men worse than the devil for experimentation. 'Stop it you're tougher than that! Finish the job!' She thought to herself. She decided to take her own advice. She had gotten attached and felt guilty in the past and look what it got her. A crush on a cop. How typical. With that she made her way to the drivers seat and readjusted the mirror that rested above her head, so that it was facing 'Piers'.

"I hope you don't mind boats, kid" She said, as she brought the floating beast to life and made her way toward her coordinates. A lot passed through her mind that night when she rocketed through the dark and lifeless ocean, many of those thoughts trailed off and led to dead ends. She knew the organisation knew more than they were letting on, but that would be a mission for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Piers**_

Every morning, when Piers opened his eyes, he would be met with the brilliant white of the padded cell. Well, for all he knew it could be the afternoon. He couldn't even wager a guess as to how long he had called this cell his home. He wasn't a religious man, but knowing what he did and why, he wouldn't blame a God for thrusting this upon him. Endless torture. His waking moments would either be met with a sharp bite in his right arm, from the needle the demons would thrust into it, or the smell of burned food that would be thrown into his cell and left in a heap over the floor. He ate like an animal, licking the floor clean. The only other people he had seen were those demonic lab members who would blindfold him and have him perform ridiculous tests. Why, he didn't know. Whenever he got time to think to himself he would always hope that someone would pull him out of this nightmare. He often wondered what his family had been told about him. He knew he was dead to the B.S.A.A and his family. It was a heart wrenching thought to the young sniper, but he still clung onto the hope that one day Chris Redfield, his Captain and closest friend would save him, like he had every other time before now. Every night he would stare at his new arm, the arm that was once a mutated mound of sickly flesh and swirling talons of electricity. What remained in its place was a heavily scarred limb, that was littered with deep cuts and scars. They were red. His scars were a demonic red, like the blood beneath was about to push through and leave his body in every direction possible. He didn't linger on the thoughts much though, as whatever these people were doing to him gave him a new arm. Things couldn't be as bad as they seemed could they? On one of his lucky days free from experiments he found himself sitting on his bed, behind the bars that separated him from potential visitors. He didn't move when he heard the door creak open. Instead he continued to look at the open space between his bare feet. As the door was shut, and the all too familiar clunk of the door being lock ended, his ears were filled with the sharp clap of heels against the white tiles of his cell. The red heels came into view at the corner of his hazel eyes. Piers let curiosity get the better of him and he lifted his gaze to view the intruder. His heart stopped and he sprung onto his feet. His breaths grew heavier at the sight. Black hair, which rested at her shoulders. Her jade eyes met the hazel in Piers'. Her red dress trailed to the floor decorated with flowers and vines, all of which were a darker shade of red. This woman before him was dead, or she should have been. He witnessed her not only get shot, but fall several stories before landing on the deck of a ship.

"You!? How!?" Were the only words Piers could find in his fit of confusion and rage. Everything was clear now. Ada Wong, whether by the luck or fate, survived and was finishing what she started and he was her new lab rat. Her fresh start. The immediate thought of his actions in the facility that should have been his grave filled his mind. How could he be so careless as to inject himself. If he hadn't none of this would be happening, sure he'd be dead, but that would be worth the safety of the world. Piers took a step back as Ada's lips curled into an unnerving smirk.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Ace" That name. Nobody except his Captain and Alpha team referred to him as that, how did she know? Whatever the case it was pushing the sniper's remaining buttons.

"You didn't answer my question!" Piers barked. The sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. He didn't have the energy required to fight and Ada knew it. Piers knew she was going to take advantage of his weak state while she could.

"Quite right", There was a pause where the two shared a gaze, a lifeless gaze, "I'm the person whose name you remember, but not the woman who fell onto that deck." This was insane. Piers needed answers. What the hell was going on. He sees nobody except lab coats and masks behind glass and the first person he meets is a dead and deranged psychotic bitch, in his own words.

"What the hell are you people doing to me?" Piers asked. A strain could be heard as the words left his throat, mostly because he was getting weaker with every passing day.

"Nothing more than what you've already done to yourself." Piers' face widened. That was not only an answer, but an honest answer. Piers dove onto the floor, as Ada rummaged through her bag. Piers' immediate thought was that she was going to shoot him dead. Where he expected to hear the sound of a gun shot he heard roaring laughter instead. He turned around to see Ada clutching a large file between her two hands. It peaked his curiosity.

"I didn't pull you out of a sinking facility to shoot you, Piers" Well there was one answer at least. Piers felt an uneasy breath of uncertainty shoot down his spine. Why the hell would this woman, who for all he knew was the woman he had tried to kill, rescue him from a watery demise. It was a lot to take in. Suddenly Piers' vision was focused around a large file that had fallen to the floor with a thud in his cell and on his side of the bars. He looked up in time to see Ada slipping out through his cell door. He walked over to the file and started with the first page. After hours of reading his mind was still not a rest, in fact he had more questions now than when he had started. Talk of a new virus in his blood stream, the types of viruses involved in its makeup, the attributes he inherited and how he could, wait... did he read that right, 'shapeshift'. His head was a mess and he threw the file to the floor in frustration. He needed to get out of this hell hole, but he knew that was impossible. He didn't have the strength to walk properly, let alone fight armed guards. Instead he propped himself onto his bed and pulled the thin sheets over him. He wondered how his family was doing. He wondered if his mother had already baked her famous brownies that she only made during the summer. He wondered if his dad had gotten the new position he was so sure he was going to be promoted for. Piers let out a tear at the thought of his younger brother, Tom, who was finishing his studies when he left for China. He always hoped to follow in the family tradition much like Piers. Finally his thoughts lead him the Chris and Alpha team. He remembered every event that had led to his team's demise, how they were picked off one by one, leaving only Chris again. Piers began to sob into his pillow. He whispered to himself that night, unable to sleep, repeating the same words hoping that they could all hear him.

"I'm sorry"

_**Ada**_

She felt sick. She thought she could keep up this facade, but every day she was faced with the realisation of what her employers had done and did. Her fuse was burning shorter and she needed an escape. After slipping out of Piers' cell she made her way to her office. 'A reward for her loyal service' she repeated in her head, as she sat in her chair behind her desk. At one time a secure position in this company would have been all she wanted, but now she would give it all up to set things right. She had doomed an innocent soldier to a life of experimentation. She sat and rocked her form side to side in her office chair, while watching the grandfather clock tick by slowly. Ada thought a lot in those hours that ticked by. By the end of them she knew exactly what she wanted for the first time, in a long time. She spun herself so that she was facing her computer and began inputting her login details. While it verified the information she pulled a USB from her pocket and pushed into the relevent slot in the computer. Using her cunning and impressive computer skills she began downloading all the information she could onto the device. She was going to expose their work, their experiments and finish them for good. Suddenly Ada's back straightened and stiffened as she heard her door creak open. She knew who it was as soon as he set his black military boot through the door.

"HUNK" Ada said with a slight nod, as his head passed through the door. She continued to download the data and turned the monitor away ever so slightly so that HUNK couldn't see what she was up to. The man would kill her and she knew it. Well, try to. Ada eyed HUNK as he marched over to the chair sitting in front of Ada's desk. She was paranoid. Too paranoid. She knew why he was here. He wanted to talk about Piers, or as HUNK referred to him...

"...Lab rat" Ada blanked out as she read the latest reports she had managed to find about Piers, but she was soon brought back by HUNK's pestering.

"Hmm?" Ada hummed, unsure of what HUNK had just said. She watched as HUNK shifted himself and propped his booted foot on his right knee. He was still wearing his military gear. It reminded Ada of a child who wouldn't take off his favourite costume, though she knew the man had reasons. Not many knew them.

"I said", he said in a callous tone, "What did you tell the Lab Rat?" Ada turned her attention away from the monitor and turned to face HUNK. She rested back into her chair and placed her elbows on its arms, before resting her fingers together in front of her.

"I gave him the file, he knows everything." She said with a grin stretched across her face.

"We told you to be selective with the information!" HUNK barked in frustration. It caused a laugh to part from Ada's lips. It was true that she was told to tell him as little as possible, but she felt horrible and felt the kid needed to know. There was no harm in it in the eyes of Ada Wong.  
"Relax", she said with a wave of her hand and a wink in his direction, "It's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon, is it." Ada turned her attention back to the monitor and continued to flick through the large amount of files on the screen.

"So that's what they told you is it?" HUNK asked, followed by a manacle laugh. It peaked Ada's interest and she snapped back to him. She stared at the mercenary in front of her and then her eyes widened in realisation, but she asked the obvious anyway, just to be sure.  
"What do you mean?" She asked without a raise in her voice. The last thing she needed was to show she cared. She could see him smirking beneath that mask. She knew he was.

"We've got everything we can from the pest, he'll be disposed of in 48 hours." He said with a quick glance to the clock, "I have places to be" and with that he left the room. He rushed out. Ada pondered where he could need to be to rush off like that, but that didn't matter. She had doomed a soldier and almost got caught downloading sensitive data. She was becoming sloppy. As she sieved through the data the thought of Piers dying on her watch became less and less appealing to think about.

"Dammit!" She shouted as she pounded her fist on the oak table. She pulled the USB from its slot and shoved it into her draw and relaxed back into her chair. She rubbed her fingers over her forehead to soothe the approaching migraine. She stared at the monitor on her desk. She suddenly changed her objective. Within seconds she had access to the security feeds throughout the entire facility and used them to plot the safest route out of their. Finally, after a few minutes of careful planning, she found herself watching Piers in his cell. She had a choice to make and for the first time it wasn't easy. Escape with the data and leave him for dead. Or save him from his fate at the hands of Death himself. She grabbed the USB from the drawers and glanced at the far wall to her left. On it, resting on an ornate rack, laid an array of weaponry she had used on her previous missions. She got up and strutted over to it. Her dress trailed elegantly behind her. She stared at the handgun that rested above her head. Her Blacktail. The very same weapon she had taken to Europe, during the incident with the Los Illuminados. She plucked it from its resting place and checked the chamber. Full. She turned to face the door to her office.

"I suppose another guy on my leash won't hurt. I am gonna need all the favours I can get" She smiled to herself and slipped out of her office and into the busy halls of the facility.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ada**_

She caught more attention of passers-by than she thought she would when she strutted down the hallways. It seemed everyone wanted to sneak a peek at Ada Wong, the mysterious woman in red. Any other time Ada's nerves would be settled and her breathing steady, but not today. In a way she felt like a child who was going to sneak into the neighbour's garden. The item at the end of said garden was a set of keys and the ever watchful canine being HUNK. She hoped it would go as smoothly as possible. After navigating through the winding hallways for over 10 minutes she finally arrived at HUNK's office. She stood still and stared at the golden plaque beside the door. The words "HUNK's office" etched into it in a bold font. She let out a deep breath that had held since rounding the corner. She cautiously pushed her ear to the door, while scanning the corridor for sets of other observing eyes. She was hoping to hear nothing. Alas she could hear voices communicating inside. She pulled her head away and shook her head after realising how ridiculous this decision was. She sighed and pushed the door open, all the while forcing a confident look across all her features. She even swayed her hips as she walked inside. The two men inside quickly turned their attention to Ada. Her smile soon faded when HUNK turned to her with his arms crossed and the other male smiled smugly at her.

"Right on time." HUNK said, as he tilted his head to the side. Ada's confusion elevated quickly and her heart began racing. It was clear she was expected.

"For?" A simple question and one that earned laughter from HUNK. The other man simply turned away as his smile widened. Ada ignored the guest completely and waited for an answer. She watched in horror as HUNK turned his monitor to show video footage of Ada's attempts at downloading as much data as possible. Her eyes widened in horror. She was clearly getting sloppy.

"Any last words before I have the honour of throwing you in a cell?" Hunk asked, with a low chuckle. Ada's eyes quickly scanned the room, hoping to use the environment to escape. The last thing she needed was to shoot HUNK inside this facility. Her eyes landed on a plate that hung precariously over the edge of HUNK's messy desk. She walked toward the front of the desk and forced a smirk. HUNK edged to the side, exactly what Ada was hoping for. Once she was certain she was in range she opened her mouth slightly, indicating she was about to speak before she threw her hand into the back of the visitors neck with such force that it knocked him to the floor in a heap of flailing limbs, that soon settled as he fell unconscious. While HUNK was distracted by the sudden outburst Ada threw her foot upwards, at an angle, and sent the finely decorated piece of china into HUNK's view. As he shielded his face on impulse, Ada pushed herself off of her feet and delivered a sharp kick to the side of HUNK's masked head. She landed with a heavy clap as her heels hit the laminated wood beneath them. In this time HUNK had lost his balance and his head had crashed into the sturdy oak table at his side, causing it to split and crack at the point of impact. Ada stared at him while he laid there motionless on the floor. Ada straightened herself and raised her hand to move her hair out of her view. She let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"I thought Death never slept" She mocked as she crouched beside him and began raiding his pockets for the elusive keys. Eventually she found what she was looking for and even found the keys to his car. Ada, with a devious smirk, rattled them in the sleeping mans' face.  
"Don't worry I'll take good care of her" She made haste for the door, unwilling to take the chance of HUNK remaining unconscious the entire time. She ran into the halls and made her way to Piers' cell in the basement. The kid was going to owe her for this.

_**Piers**_

It didn't take Piers long to pick up the reports from the floor and continue absorbing the information that laid on the pages. It was beginning to make sense, slowly. He could even remember key events now, which was a good sign. But the one thing he couldn't remember was why he did it. He could remember he injected himself with an unknown strain of C, but the reason behind it was a blur and hung just behind the mist of uncertainty. The talk of his 'mutation' didn't phase him anymore. Instead it gave him hope. He had beaten the virus and it had maintained stable in his body. If he ever needed to unleash its terrible power he had it ready, not that he knew how to reignite his dormant C-cells. Piers couldn't help but linger on the ironic events that occurred that day in the facility. How Jake Muller, the son of Wesker, was capable of saving the world after his father dedicated his life to watching it crumble. How Chris Redfield, the man responsible for Wesker's death, was sent to save his son from the enemy. Piers shook is head at the next thought. The thought of his self exposure to the virus. How he became the very thing he vowed to destroy that day. If only he knew the reason behind it, then it might not seem so ironic. He knew he did it to save the world, but that reason to him lacked something. He remembered saying it but for whatever reason he felt it was only a half truth. After lingering in the past too long Piers dropped the files by his side, and sat motionless on his bed. His fingers curled into the paper-thin sheets. He was still saddened beyond words. He had turned himself into a freak of nature, a monster. But not in appearance, more so in the mind. He remembered pushing Chris into the escape pod, while he stayed behind and accepted his fate. He could see his captain's face now. See how all the hope dissipate and be replaced by anger and sadness, and finally sunk further in defeat. Piers knew what he did was selfish, but somehow it felt right. Piers' father told him something when he was little, after they received news that his grandfather had sacrificed himself to save two others.

"Sacrifice is a choice you make and Loss is a choice made for you, Piers." The words couldn't suit the event any better. Piers' father was a wise man and always capable of telling Piers what he needed to hear, even if it was 20 years down the line. Suddenly Piers' ears were filled with the sound of shuffling outside the door and voices emanating from behind it. Piers assumed his meal had finally arrived, not that he would ever call it such. More like the leftovers of the dog's dinner. The all too familiar clunk of the doors lock sounded and Piers jumped onto the floor, ready to catch what he could of his meal before it hit it. Usually the door would open slowly, almost painfully slow, but it didn't. Instead Piers found himself shooting to his feet as a man in a black suit was hurled through the door and crashed beside the bars of his cell. Clapping filled his ears from heels that tapped against the white tiles. He looked up to see Ada in all her glory, dangling a set of keys from her finger tips, with a smile etched on her face. Piers had hoped, no, prayed for this. Though his hopes had dictated that it would be Chris stood on the other side of the cold metal bars. Irony tailed Piers like a shadow. The woman, himself and his Captain were assigned to kill, was busting him free from the bowels of hell. Irony.

"Need a hand?" Ada asked as she dangled the keys in view. Piers needed to play this as cool as he could. The last thing he needed to do was upset his rescuer, even if she was psychotic.

"Just a set of keys" Piers said, adding a smirk as he gestured to the ones in Ada's grasp. It was a friendly start to an undoubtably complicated relationship. Piers arms moved upward as the glint of the keys glided through the air. They landed with a slight jingle in the palms of his hands. He expected to feel cold, like he had felt in this cell for lord knows how long, but instead he felt a radiating warmth. It was a pleasant feeling. As Piers fumbled with the lock Ada caught the attention of his hazel eyes when she began walking back through the door. Piers panicked, he couldn't have his 'saviour' run off. She'd done that enough times already.

"Hey! I still need to get out of this place." He reminded her. It was enough to stop the spy from walking further.

"I'm gonna watch the hall, in the mean time take Benny's clothes. You can't walk around here and escape in nothing but briefs. Don't worry, he won't mind." Piers' cheeks burned red in embarrassment. He'd forgotten that his captors had left him without the luxury of clothing. No wonder he was so cold. When he was certain Ada was out of view he slipped from beyond the confines of his cell. The feeling of freedom was blissful and it sparked his young and hopeful spirits once again. When Piers glanced at the ID on the unconscious male he let of a quiet hum of amusement. The man was indeed called Benny. It didn't take Piers long to undress his new friend and fit himself into the suit. It was pretty standard. A white shirt, followed by a black tie and the black jacket. He threw on his pants and shoes afterward and threw the man into the cell before locking it again. Luckily the clothes hung on his body just right, but the shoes were one size too small. He had to curl his toes at the end and it was very uncomfortable, but he couldn't complain as he was about to escape. Finally he reached down and plucked the ear piece from the mans ear and set it in his own, after giving it a quick wipe with his sleeve. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirrored ceiling. He wasn't the type to comment on his own looks, but he had to admit he looked good. With his self praise out-of-the-way he made his way through the door. He paused. He'd forgotten something. He raised his hands and nestled the black shades over his eyes. Piers was wrong in his initial thoughts. His previous thoughts told him that this woman was a coward, electing to hide in the shadows and have her weapons do her bidding, much like she had done to Alpha team on two occasions. This realisation hit him as he stepped over another 4 unconscious bodies that littered the door frame. She was lethal and cold. His new style soon caught the attention of his accomplice, when he rounded the corner. His ears were met with a single word.

"Cute" Piers narrowed his eyes at her through the safety of his shades. This was so odd for the Ace. His body was encompassed further and further by the feeling of freedom with each step that took him away from his cell.

"I trust we aren't walking through the front door" Piers said, as he and Ada rounded the first corner. Piers paused when Ada eyed him from the corner of her eye. He felt uneasy and confused. He needed to know his means of leaving this place.

"Actually... we are." Ada replied. The honesty and stupidity of her plan caught Piers off guard and caused his hazel globes to widen. The thoughts in the back of his mind told him to go back to his cell, but he didn't want to hear it. He would rather die than go back to that cell, so no matter how this turned out it would be a win, win situation. His eyes returned to their normal size by the time the pair had reached the end of the corridor. Soon they found themselves waiting for the elevator, which took its time. The doors finally opened, releasing a horde of busy and impatient workers. They shoved their way past Piers, almost taking him to the floor under their persistent shoving. It was a good thing he was deceptively firm in his footing. Once the stampede had past Piers threw himself into the elevator, followed closely by Ada.

"Once we get up there stay quiet and follow my lead." Ada instructed with a firm tone. Piers glanced at her. He only followed the orders of his superiors and Ada wasn't one of them. If anything, she was a target to be eliminated later.

"Yes ma'am" Piers retorted in spite, adding a sarcastic salute. It earned a dismissive wave from the woman to his side and soon Piers found his hazel eyes staring into Ada's. His eyes glared into hers. Their stares could be compared to that of a dog ready to attack the intrusive cat. Their eyes didn't break contact until the doors opened, allowing the two to slip out onto the ground floor. Ada walked briskly and Piers was almost jogging to keep up with her pace. They rounded several corners and dodged a few pesky doctors and technicians before finding themselves at the main entrance. The doors were a heavily used checkpoint. As one person left another took their place when they walked through the other doors. The doors let a cool breeze waft into the reception hall when they opened. The breeze travelled over Piers' face. It felt as smooth as silk. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and it was blissful. It was the encouragement he needed to walk through those doors. He took one step after another and slowly made his way closer. His breathing became more erratic. The thoughts of him being spotted caused his heart to pound away, as this seemed way too easy. Piers froze when a hand clutched his shoulder tightly. The hand spun him on the spot, and he soon found himself facing two suited men, both were much larger than him. He clenched his fists, ready to brawl for his freedom. Instead he found himself listening to their husk voices.

"Are you following Wong?" Piers head motioned a nod. His eyes were wide behind the black shades.

"If she does anything suspicious you report to us, understand?" One of the men said, as they pushed a protruded finger into Piers' chest. He nodded again and added the words "Yes Sir" before breaking contact and turning around. Piers shut his eyes in relief and continued walking. When he opened them, after what felt like an eternity, the wind blew past his ears and the rain smacked his face. Freedom. He scanned the car park in front of him, looking for the familiar red dress that had freed him. His hazel eyes darted to his left. They observed Ada waving her arms at him, signalling him over to a large black Land Rover. He sprinted over and it only took the sniper a few seconds to reach her. It was a good feeling that his years of training and exercise had not diminished during his stay. Once he reached the car he ducked into the passenger seat. He immediately fumbled with the seat belt and fastened it around himself. he turned to face the spy next to him.

"Nice ride"

"I'll be sure to tell the owner the next time I see him" Ada replied, while she fumbled with the ignition. Piers had to raise a brow. He'd been in the heat of a war zone and felt the thrill of battle, but this feeling was entirely different. It brought a smile to those full lips. Piers decided to fiddle with the radio. He wouldn't mind listening to some music. He was interrupted, however, when Ada wafted her hand and blocked his nimble fingers. He was greeted by Ada's smile.

"If you want to listen something then you'll love this." Piers observed Ada's now raised hand. Her fingers signalling the number 5. One by one they slowly counted down. Before he knew it there was one digit still raised.

_**HUNK**_

HUNK shot up from his resting place. His legs were still splayed across the floor and his hand moved upward to comfort the pain in his head. He grunted as he pushed himself onto his feet. The hidden eyes scanned through the red lenses on his mask and landed on the splintered spot on his desk, where his head had collided with it. His eyes narrowed when he recalled what had happened. He let out a quiet grunt of amusement.

"Clever, bitch" He mused. HUNK moved behind his desk and opened the top draw. In it laid an old Beretta. The guns body had been customised and painted with a shining silver. The handle was bordered with a gold trim and the name 'HUNK' covered it in gold lettering. He made his way to the door, while loading his gun. Much to his dismay the door was locked, from the other side. After letting out a breath of frustration he raised his foot and kicked the door off its hinges and into the hallway. It caught the attention of several others, but a single glare in their direction sent the scuttling over each other. HUNK still couldn't believe that Ada had gotten one over him. He made his way to the elevator while contemplating Ada's sudden backlash. Then it all made sense.

"So, you're in league with the kid are you?" He said aloud with deep breaths that echoed through his mask. While descending into the basement he readied his gun. With any luck she would still be here, but not likely. He hadn't the foggiest idea how long he had been out. HUNK rushed into the hallway before the doors had fully opened. He sprinted down the winding halls and stopped when he noticed the pile of unconscious agents. He couldn't understand why nobody had seen them. Then he recalled that this hallway was off-limits except for senior staff. He roared in frustration as he stepped over the snoring bodies. When HUNK peered into the cell he was met with nothing. No lab rat on the other side of those bars. HUNK had been outdone and outplayed. He clenched his fist and ripped his radio from his chest, ready to inform his employers of the betrayal. As he was about to speak he was interrupted by an odd ticking sound. He looked around himself to find the source. He'd scanned all the walls and then realised the source rested above him. As he looked up his eyes widened in horror beneath his mask. A large case was stuck to the ceiling and numbers were sprawled across red dial.

"00:05" It didn't register immediately and HUNK sprinted into the cell and shut door the door behind him, hoping it would be enough to protect him. He muttered three words before everything went white.

"Well played, Wong"

_**Ada  
**_  
As her final digit plunged into her palm the familiar sound of explosions filled her ears. Her eyes were also treated to the delightful spectacle of Piers' shocked expression. His wide eyes and gaping mouth made it worth while. Not wanting to risk capture she pushed her foot down and the two rocketed onto the road. Despite Ada's initial plans she wasn't going to ditch the kid in the American country. Instead she was going to get him where he needed to be, even if it would put herself at risk.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked while keeping her eyes fixated on the dirt road. She could see Piers turn to face her out of the corner of her eyes.

"I need to get to the B.S.A.A and contact my Captain" The words brought a smile to Ada's lips. She experienced many things and had become just as many, but a taxi driver was a whole new experience. The pair continued to rocket down the dirt road. They needed to distance themselves from that facility. There would be many questions to answer during their long trip, but Ada was ready and they had all the time they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Piers**_

Insults, lies, hate. All of it filled the air between the woman in red and the B.S.A.A's best, and for the last hour the pair hadn't communicated. Piers didn't want to listen to the snake that sat in the driver's seat, as he knew what she was and had witnessed it first hand. She was a deceitful, psychotic murderer. He was finally tuning out from the world around him, listening to the rain drops that smacked the window he was squinting through. Two months of captivity, according to Ada, and his freedom was welcomed by rain. Some would be downed by it, but not Piers. The rain was hypnotic to the sniper and it was a sound that had always managed to comfort him. He loved the rain and the sound was taking him back to a happier time. There was something about hiding in shrubbery with his trusted rifle, aiming at his target, while listening to the pat of rain on the leaves around him. How the cold, bitter air would force him to curl his hands around the weapon tighter and the shuddering his body would go through in an attempt to stay warm. Whilst it was brutal it was somewhat peaceful, until he pulled the trigger and felt a familiar hand squeeze reassuringly on his shoulder. His Captains hand, signalling a good shot. Piers was always filled with pride during those moments, when he stood out from the rest during those training regimes. The thought caused him to smile at the window, but it immediately brought him back to this moment. The moment where he found himself in the company of the woman to his left. He tried to understand what part of him followed her out of that facility. She had almost killed him a few times, and was then busting him out of a cell. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He then began tracing over their last conversation in his head, over and over, highlighting the key details. Piers was well aware of what the viruses could do, he had witnessed them first hand, but the mention of clones baffled him. It was outlandish and outright ridiculous. Then she starts mentioning Leon Kennedy, the moron who allowed her to escape. Piers remembered the situation well and in hindsight he wished he had shot the man dead, it would have saved a lot of trouble and would have avoided less desirable consequences. He was then broke from his self debate when mumbled words echoed in his highly sensitive ears. The hazel in his eyes shrunk into tiny beads, then the pupil enlarged with hate as he turned to face Ada.

"What?" Piers asked, with a hint of bitterness.

"I said, we're almost there" Ada replied, carrying an echo of sarcasm which infuriated the sniper further. Piers turned away sharply. He could feel the anger building inside, something he could usually control. Only certain people had managed to push his calm and collected personality aside, to show his irrational side. He wouldn't call his normal state a facade, merely a front in the hierarchy of the B.S.A.A. He was second in command of Alpha team, he had to make sure he remembered that and act accordingly. He stared out of the windscreen, watching the wipers sway from side to side. It was as soothing a sensation as he was going to get in a car, but it seemed to calm his rising blood pressure. Through the clear window he could make out the road the pair were travelling down. On both sides tall buildings stood watch, their windows boarded and the doors ajar. Litter covered the sidewalk and skipped across the road from time to time, with aid from the growing wind. Large pools of water were beginning to form in the holes and cracks that covered the road. The area was dilapidated. Piers was shocked that a place could be in such dire state of repair in a rich country like the US. Suddenly the car took a sharp turn into a tight alley. It was dark, due to the lack of light from a sun that was shielded by dense clouds. The car stopped. Piers observed as Ada made her way out of the car and decided to follow. He wanted out of this car for hours. When he slammed the door shut he had the thought to run away. It would be easy, but in a place like this he knew he would either get lost or be gutted for whatever he owned, which was nothing. Instead he turned to face Ada at the other side of the car, but rather than see the familiar black hair or red dress, he was met with a brick wall. Hazel quickly darted to both exists, hoping to see her. Even though he hated the woman he also needed help.

"Up here, boy scout!" Piers' head tilted upward and his eyes followed the zigzag of the fire escape. At the top he could see Ada, waving. The rain continued to fall on Piers' face, luckily his eyes were shielded from the onslaught by the shades he was still wearing. Not wanting to stand in the cool air or get wet Piers made his way up the winding stairs. He stopped at the floor Ada once occupied. He observed his surroundings from his new vantage point. Around him he could see smoke rising from a few select chimneys, no doubt those homes were still occupied. As he turned around he noticed a large window. It was open and warm air emanated from it, inviting the sniper to take refuge from the cold. He happily accepted the invitation, knowing that Ada had likely entered. As he ducked under the frame his nostrils were filled with the familiar stench of damp fabric. He removed the shades covering his eyes in order to view the room better. He had wished he left them on. The carpet underfoot was filled with water and every step pushed water out of the fabric and around the Sniper's feet, with a quiet squelching sound. The furniture was in further state of neglect. The cushions were torn open, revealing yellowed stuffing that was once white. This room was now telling the sniper to leave, run and never look back. However, the state of the room gave the sniper his chance to mock Ada, no matter how childish it seemed.

"Nice place..." Piers said, exaggerating the disappointment. He turned to see Ada behind him, arms crossed. His Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed at her menacing presence.

"I've got no time to play housewife. Besides, I like the rugged appearance." Playful, as always. Piers was beginning to like her fun side, but it didn't change his views. If she had proof he might see things in a different light, but all he had been her word. Now was his only chance to push for that much-needed proof.

"Look, the things you said. I want proof, not just your word." The pair stared at each other, exchanging nothing. This lasted for a few moments. Piers' eyes widened when Ada dipped her hands between her breasts and pulled out a flash drive. Piers was taken back by the brave move. And afterwards he tried to find something to focus on other than Ada's chest.

"This has everything you need to know, there's a laptop in the back" Piers accepted the drive happily and made his way to the back room, he paused when he heard Ada's voice.

"I'll be back later, I have some friends I need to see about a favour." When Piers turned around he was met with the open window and the curtain wich trailed into the room from the wind outside. He didn't dwell on the thought too much, he knew she would be back.

_**Ada**_

She whipped out her grapple gun and rocketed to the neighbouring building. Once she landed on the roof she sprinted to the other side, distancing herself further from the sniper. She didn't want him hearing anything he shouldn't, especially about her contacts. She ducked under a canopy that rested on the roof to shield herself from the rain, and then proceeded to pull her phone from her thigh. It rested in a pocket next to her Blacktail. She punched in the numbers with haste and stuck the device to her ear, impatiently waiting for an answer. Beep after beep and still no answer. She was about to hang up before the beeps were replaced by...

"Ada Wong... I see you made it out alive, and to what do I owe this call?" A deep and hushed voice, followed by heavy breathing was what met Ada's ear.

"Keeping tabs on me are we?" Ada replied playfully. "And you know what this is about"

"Quite right, but I've been out of this game for a long time. I prefer watching behind the scenes these days. Especially after those pigs left me for dead in that hell hole." The voice replied bitterly. There was a pause. Ada couldn't find the words to ask the man for help, it was unlike her to do so.

"I know you're calling in that favour, Ada. I do owe you after all. It wasn't HUNK who got me out of there. So, name your task."

"I need help finding a man that's all" Ada said.

"No, the kid needs help finding his Captain." Ada's eyes widened. She knew the man was informed, but this was beyond her expectations. It wouldn't hurt to pump what she could out of her contact.

"For a man who has been out of it for years you're pretty well-informed. Care to tell, Vector?"

"There will be plenty of time for catch up once you ditch the kid. That is your plan right?" The truth was Ada didn't know what she was planning to do with Piers. It wasn't like she would be needed afterward. In her view it was the logical thing to do. That and she had her own objectives to meet. She had to bring the Organisation down.

"Yes. It is." Ada said Solemnly. "We need to meet, as I am sure you want to bring them crumbling down just as much as I do.

"I've already sent his location to you. I've also sent you my location, meet me when you're done. There are things about them even you do not know."

"It's a date then" Ada silenced the call. Following that she laughed to herself. She knew more than people gave her credit for, and the proof was is in the clutches of Piers. Oh he was going to be confused. The thought of a baffled soldier brought on a smile and she wondered if it would go as far as an apology, not that she needed one. She stood and peered into the distance, taking in the view of the tree line, the dense clouds overhead and the smoking chimneys. It would just be another one up over the sniper. She turned to face the building Piers currently occupied. It was time to see if he would be more talkative.

_**Piers**_

Guilt. It weighed him down and had taken an emotional toll. Ten minutes of reading and watching clips recorded by multiple organisations, including the B.S.A.A had, cast a spotlight on the truth. Not only was there a clone of Ada running around, who Piers had learned was called Carla Radames, but it turns out it was Derek Simmons, the National Security Advisor, who was behind the initial project. Further texts, dating back to the 1960's, confirmed horrors even the B.S.A.A were not aware of. It was proven that the Third Organisation, who had dropped off the radar after the Las Plagas incident, were in fact under orders from Derek Simmons. Their name, cliché as it may be, was The Family. It appeared they'd had footholds in everything from the start, even their biggest supporters were members of Umbrella at some point before the demise of Raccoon. Piers ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he tried to fit all the pieces together. He couldn't tear his vision from the screen. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and he had to dab it with the sleeve of his suit to stop it trickling down his face. A familiar voice behind made him jump, snapping his attention from the beacon of truth in the process. He was met with a reassuring smile, which seemed out-of-place on the usually witty Ada Wong.

"Learn anything" Sarcasm, that Piers couldn't retaliate to as every word was lost on its departure. Instead his mouth hung wide open and he stuttered constantly, trying to find words to explain himself. When words did emerge they weren't the ones he wanted and he felt a fool after saying them. It clearly was true, but his mind had to be sure.

"Is it... is this all true?"

"There's a reason I gave you that. You didn't believe me before and now you're asking if it's true? Men..." His eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed and his lips pushed outward once again. This was becoming routine. He buried his face in his hand and rubbed it in an attempt to calm himself. It wasn't working. He turned back to the laptop and plucked the flash drive from its socket and then tucked it away in his pocket. Safe. He stormed past Ada to get some much-needed air. The words "touchy" trailed past his ear as he left the room, adding to his foul mood. He made his way into the fire escape within a few strides. He rested his arms on the black rails and bent over them and faced the wall of the building directly in front of him. The blocked view was hitting him in the face, much like the truth had. He lout out a long breath which he had been holding for over a minute. On the bright side he had the proof he needed to see himself being welcomed back into the B.S.A.A, speaking of which...

"Did you find Chris, or not?" Piers had enough of Ada's games and all he wanted was to go home, find Chris and work his way back into his job. He then realised Ada was still inside. He huffed and mist protruded from his mouth which signalled how much the air had cooled during his short time inside. Then suddenly he felt a warmth encompass his shoulder and it reminded him so much of the days he spent training. That signature clutch of his comrade's shoulder belonged to Chris, given to each soldier at the end of their vigorous exercise. But the hand wasn't Chris. The warmth didn't cover his shoulder enough to be Chris. The area was much too small and then he realised that is was Ada. This wasn't what he expected from her and he wasn't in the mood for it. Instead of facing her he shrugged away her hand.

"Do you mind?" Piers eyed her from the corner of his eyes when he turned his head slightly, staring at her.

"Yes I did find Redfield, now get in the car before I leave you here." Ada threatened. Piers groaned quietly in defeat and made his way down the fire escape. He stuck close to Ada. It seemed like an instant before he found himself sitting in the car again. The engine roared to life, signalling the pairs imminent departure. Piers couldn't wait. He knew he had a lot to explain when he got back to the B.S.A.A.

"Right kid once we get there I'll help you find him, but we do things my way. We'll get shot if you go barging in there." Piers despised this woman. He'd made up his mind, but the woman's argument held merit and he understood that. After rolling his eyes he nodded in agreement and they both rocketed back onto the rain filled streets. It wouldn't be long now and he had to be ready. He then thought about his current choice of attire and it wasn't casual, it was the complete opposite. He turned to face Ada after drowning his stubbornness, again.

"Can I get some clothes before we get there?" He was met with a sharp glare from his driver, that soon dispersed into a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chris**_

Time had slowed to a crawl for the prestigious Captain Redfield of the B.S.A.A, and what a miserable two months they were. Upon returning he was ruthlessly butchered for information on each and every soldier, when they died, by what means, and why Chris didn't retreat when his numbers were wearing thin. By the end of his first day in the states he was holding his head above the toilet, thanks to the gut wrenching reminder of his failure, while comforting words were being whispered to him by his most trusted friend Jill. They didn't help.

By the end of his first week his state of mind had calmed, but he could still feel the guilt bearing down on what was left of his sanity. Now he found himself training the next batch of soldiers. Chris almost punched his superior when he was given the order to train them, because of the words that followed the initial instruction. "We have many souls to replace after the Langshiang incident". Chris could still recall the calm and collected voice that held no sympathy, which emanated from the innards of an emotionless husk of a man. He gritted his teeth and kept his usually open mouth shut until he got home. It was the first time the man had cried since the incident at the spencer estate after he lost Jill, but this was different, and it ended with destroyed furnishings which had been tossed aside in frustration. Someone speaking of his men as pawns to be replaced pushed him over the edge. Then the night terrors began. Chris' mind would take him back to the Edonian and Chinese streets in chains and shackles, forcing him to watch himself like a spectre. He was shown every reckless decision he made and every death. The dreams always ended with Chris waking up in a cold sweat after watching Piers fade as Chris rocketed away to safety. He told no one about his condition but he knew people were beginning to notice. The black eyes and addiction to coffee wasn't helping.

Chris had managed to reach August and for him it was simply a case of surviving. He hadn't lived his life since China and in a way he felt he died when Piers had, that some part of him was lost when Piers sacrificed himself for a brighter future. Chris never got the chance to tell Piers that he was the future, somebody the world would need for the battles to come and now Chris' hopes and dreams for Piers were simply that, dreams. Chris made a promise when he reached the surface a month ago and that was to continue what he'd done all along. Fight for a brighter future, just like Piers wanted. And so the days of August dragged on in a rinse and repeat fashion.

Today marked the 4th of September. It was late though, pushing 10pm, and Chris was still at the compound. He wasn't alone however, because Jill was just down the hall. Chris guessed she was working, but something told him she was sticking around to keep an eye on him. Chris hated being watched, but he understood the womans reasons. In truth Chris felt he was unstable, a tick away from killing someone from the stored aggression that had manifested itself deep within his wounded heart. He never healed and was still haunted during the night, and now the terrors were not restricted to his sleep. Chris' eyes would see things. See silhouettes of his fallen comrades and his ears would tune to their voices which were a constant echo in his memory. Chris hadn't moved from his desk in 2 hours and during that time his eyes had stared blankly at a sheet a paper bearing all the necessary information except one thing, Chris' signature. This was his final chance for a peaceful life. This was his resignation. He had tried to carry on in memory of Piers and the others but the daily reminders were too much. He couldn't even drink his coffee without being reminded that it was Piers who used to order it for him,

"Black and two Sugars, right Captain?".

Chris continued to stare at the paper with his brown orbs. His pen was set precariously in his shaking hand. He couldn't bring himself to sign it. It would be a betrayal, and he had already betrayed his men enough. Not only had he forgotten them after Edonia he had also gotten them killed. To fight B. would be his life long sentence and in that moment he grabbed the paper and ripped it to shreds before launching them behind him. They fell to the floor mirroring the Captain's life, torn, battered and falling toward hell. Chris let out a sigh of relief at his decision and let his arms fall limp at the sides of his seat. It was at that moment Chris' brown eyes wandered the surface of his cluttered desk. On one side unfinished reports were stacked high. They would have been finished on schedule if Piers were still among the living. Those reports alone, no matter how insignificant in the whole picture, were a reminder to Chris of how much Piers meant to him. He was more than a soldier who followed orders he was also a friend who was capable of keeping Chris in check, something mirrored by Jill and Jill alone. It was Piers who managed to track Chris down after 6 long months. Many others had given up on Chris in the past, but Piers never did and were he still alive he never would have. Chris knew that. He thought and felt it every night. After snapping himself from his inescapable thoughts he found himself staring at a picture frame. The frame itself was a work of art. The wood had been carved into a circular wreath of vines and flowers. Inside it was the patch that was once sewed to Piers' uniform, which was still bloody and frayed from the pairs encounters that night. Chris had the frame specially made to house the emblem of honour. It was the only thing he had left of Piers. Chris found his hands reaching out for the frame. He just let it happen he couldn't fight his feelings and emotions anymore, as he was tired, frustrated and broken. The large hands dwarfed the frame in their grasp. Chris pulled it closer to him, resting it over his heart. Water began to well behind Chris' black and tired eyes. The tears leaked slowly at first. Only one or two would trickle down his face at a time, which was enough to redden his face from the irritation on his skin. His breathing became more erratic as he tried to regain what composure he had left. After his eyes had expended every drop of water they could Chris fell silent again, still clutching the frame close to his chest. His eye lids shut tightly. He managed to speak for the first time in hours that day and they were the words he whispered into the lifeless air every night.

"I miss you, buddy. I'm so... so sorry"

_**Piers**_

Piers' fingers dug further and further into the irritated skin at the back of his neck, in an attempt to relief himself from the itching caused by his clothing. His formal suit, which he had spent quite a bit of time in, was now discarded a few blocks away. His current attire was much more fitting to the current situation. A black jumper, with a vest top that laid underneath, to combat the cooling weather and camo pants that allowed the sniper to blend into the trees he was hiding in. The weather seemed to have followed him and he wished he was inside that cell right about now. It wasn't warm, and the rain was beginning to fall. Piers neck continued to itch, thanks to the frayed sweater he was wearing. The wet conditions only amplified the irritation on his skin. Still, he pushed on and hugged the tree line just outside the B.S.A.A compound which, according to Ada's intel, housed Chris. The mud beneath his boots squelched with every step and rose over his feet, encompassing them in a thin layer of dirt. He could hear Ada close behind, complaining about the mud which her heels were stuck in. The Ace turned to face Ada after her voice had filled his ears with her calm and collected humour.

"If this is where you bring woman it's a wonder you're single." Ada joked.

"Asking me on a date, Wong? No thanks" Piers retorted. He turned away and hopped over a fallen log and pressed forward.

"In your dreams. I don't date pups." Piers resisted the urge to bite at her remark, not only for his self preservation but to avoid becoming what Ada thought him as. A Puppy. Instead he settled in putting Ada on the spot, with something he picked up on in China.

"Just blondes, right?" The tapping of heels in wet mud stopped emanating behind him. It gave Piers a clear indication that his hunch was right, they did have something going on. Piers smirked and continued trudging through the foliage, aiming for the clearing just up ahead. The sky above was black, indicating the sun had already set. Light still emanated from the clearing however and Piers had a hunch that it was artificial light. Upon reaching the clearing his suspicions were confirmed by the multitude of street lamps and spotlights. He was met with a menacing metal mesh, the fence outlining the perimeter of the compound. To the west sat the main gate, shut tight and guarded by a dozen armed men. They were beginning to blend into the black of the night, thanks to their black military gear. The reason Piers was able to spot them was due to the spotlight which loomed over them, ready to poise over a possible threat. Then Piers eyes set on the main objective, the building itself. After plucking out memories detailing the interiors and layouts of every other base he'd ever visited he was able to deduce that the offices were on the second floor. That was where Chris would be. His eyes trailed over the building and rested on the second row of windows. Two were dimly lit from the interior. Piers blanked out and lost himself in thought. When he finally brought himself back he felt the presence of Ada at his side.

"You ready?" Ada asked. Piers hesitated at first. He wasn't sure if he was. He was ready to combat anyone if necessary to reach Chris, but the thought of seeing Chris himself made him nervous. Chris thought him to be dead and if he wasn't careful he could complicate matters further.  
"Yeah, let's go." Piers motioned down the small hill quickly, his feet taking quick and light steps. The noise was fainter than that made by the breeze. He stopped at the fence and eyed it, waiting for Ada to get to work. Instead he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and pull, spinning Piers on the spot.

"Listen kid, as soon as we find him I have to run. It's too dangerous for a girl like me to hang around"

"What, you're gonna run off and leave me to face them alone? They might no believe me" Piers panicked. His only witness was going to leave him to the mercy of the B.S.A.A. Piers' earlier wishes demanded that he would be rid of Ada as soon as possible, but now that the time had come he didn't want her to. She was a witness and at this point Piers considered her a friend. A seductive, reckless, bitch of a friend. Piers could only summarise their current relationship in one word 'Complicated'. The thought caused Piers to laugh inside. He was met with a reassuring smile from Ada, and after he felt a slight tap in his left palm. He looked down to see the flash drive in all its glory.

"That's all you need, you'll be fine. Now let's go see your Captain. I've been _dying_ to meet him in person."

_**Chris**_

The Captain had finally moved from his seat and stood at the window, hiding behind the almost fully closed blinds. Chris stared out onto the plane of concrete, marked with white paint to outline various sporting fields. The most common use for the space was for the training exercise, but soldiers used the space for more competitive play in their down time. Hot liquid met the lips of the Captain which caused him to flinch and pull the cup away from his mouth, before blowing it in an attempt to cool its contents. He brought it to his lips again and gulped down another mouthful of Coffee. Suddenly blue lines ripped the sky and blue flashed through the gaps in the open blinds. Chris flinched and clutched his head, not from the sudden brightness, but from the faint memory of Piers. How he was able to produce the spectacle Chris had just witnessed. Chris shrugged off the uneasy feeling and continued to watch the concrete below. His eyes snapped to a pair of shadows which scuttled across the bottom of the window pane. Chris blamed it on the light show currently occurring in the sky, but in the back of his mind he thought his old comrades were paying a visit, again. The constant ticking of the clock filled the room, keeping it from falling into complete silence. Chris let out a huff and shuddered after realising the temperature had dropped significantly. He turned to his desk in order to grab his coat in order to help him combat the coolness in the room. His eyes widened and instinctively Chris backed up and reached for his gun, which given any other circumstance he would have it equipped, instead his hand grasped air. He backed up further into the corner of his office in order to distance himself from his most frightening terror. It was impossible. As his eyes scanned the figure they widened in disbelief. The silhouette occupied his seat, with its feet resting on the desk. He couldn't make anything out other than the thin painted lips which were highlighted by the crack in the blinds. Those lips were so familiar and the smirk was devilish. Chris had seen it before and it immediately caused his spine to become rigid and his muscles to tense. Chris couldn't move out of shock and fear so he just stared, blankly, at the specter. Then the lips began to move, filling the room with the voice of an all too familiar criminal.

"Hello Captain. It's nice to see you after our last date in... China? Wasn't it?". Chris knew what this was. Another invasion of his rampant imagination. He quickly calmed. He would deal with this as he always had, with violence. It usually took a running leap for the ghosts to vanish. In a swift blur Chris reached out with his gorilla like hands in an attempt to grapple Ada. Suddenly Chris felt a solid thump against his back and he became disoriented. His ears were ringing and when he had adjusted he realised he was on his back, after being flipped over the desk.

"No need for that, muscles. I just want to talk". And that was when Chris realised the impossible. This wasn't a dream or an invasion of memories past. This was happening and Ada was very much alive. The lump in the Captain's throat grew and his heart pounded against his chest erratically. His only thought was how she survived, but that could wait. Chris could figure that out after he killed her, properly this time. His thoughts lingered on the men she'd killed and the innocent people affected by her experiments. He was going to see this through, for Piers and the rest of Alpha, even if he died in the process. He regained his posture and attempted a swing at the woman, narrowly missing her stomach. Chris felt a sharp pain spread through his chest, and not long after he realised he was lying face down on the floor. After being kicked and spun into the ground. He got back up only to face the same gruelling embarrassment. One could describe their encounter as a violent waltz. It was decided in the blink of an eye. Chris was lured into an unstable stance and his head was thrust into the oak desk. The pain was immeasurable and caused Chris to slump into a heap on the floor. He was dazed and lights were flashing in small circles which danced in his vision. Ada's words trailed on and echoed in his head.

"I... proof...Nivans...The World" Chris was slowly readjusting as Ada rambled on about something the Captain couldn't decipher. His ears were thumping loudly from the injuries. Chris waited and allowed Ada to continue her self prestigious recovery, at least that's what Chris thought she was talking about. And then, when Ada turned her back, Chris rocketed from his position and slammed Ada into the Desk, mimicking his previous tumble. His firm hand-held her in place as his right grabbed the nearest object it could find, An old whiskey bottle, which had been hidden behind the now scattered reports for months. He held it high above his head ready to deliver the finishing blow, but mid swing it stopped. A sudden warm firmness grasped his wrist and in that moment he was taken back. Taken back to Edonia.

_"The lady asked you to leave" And then he felt the pressure of hands attempting to wrestle Chris against his will. Instead Chris drove the mans face into the nearest table and raised the bottle of Whiskey above his head. He was angry, depressed and extremely volatile and this would be the end of the poor victim under Chris' firm restraint. Chris growled in a primal tone before pulling the bottle down, aiming for the mans head. It was stopped by a sudden Firmness. He turned his gaze to see..._

A young man. His hair was short, brown and styled at the front with a simple raise in his hair. His olive skin looked soft to the touch, enough to rival that of silk. He wore full lips which were closed shut and his hazel eyes penetrated the tough exterior of Captain Redfield. His brow was furrowed giving the youthful face the authority it would lack when relaxed. Chris recognised every inch of the man, but couldn't see the man behind the features because of his state of blind rage. Wishing to finish off Ada Chris released her from his tight grip to combat her accomplice. He delivered a forceful punch to the intruders stomach, which earned a hiss of discomfort. Chris then did the unthinkable and raised the intruder above his head after gripping him by the throat using his free hand to grip the mans back, giving Chris the leverage he needed to lift him and slam him into the wooden floor. The floor shook under the force and the body laid there limp, unmoving. Chris turned back to face Ada, but she was gone. Chris scanned the room before realising the window was open. Chris gritted his teeth before unleashing the rest of his anger on his desk. He scattered the contents onto the floor before pounding his hands onto the table.

"Dammit!" Chris shouted in desperate anger. He'd failed again. Chris then looked down at the other intruder, the one who had stopped Chris performing the deed that needed to be done. Chris turned on the light and then walked back to the unconscious male. He crouched down to inspect him further. Chris started with his face. He reached out, gripping beneath the chin with his finger and thump and turned it to face him. He fell back, shocked and frightened. The features he'd imagined, no, seen not moments before him were real. The man before him was real. The very same man who'd thrown Chris into the escape pod not 2 months ago. Chris combed his hands through his hair, trying to understand the situation. He reached out again, but not to injure. He inched closer. The man's name on the edge of his tongue waiting to be spoken. Chris sat beside him and brung him closer, cradling his long-lost sniper in his arms and allowing his emotions to overcome him. His eyes were red and leaking. Finally after a few seconds, which was an Eternity to Chris, he finally muttered the name.

"Piers!" Just then the door opened. Chris turned to face it and was met with an expression just as shocked and confused as his own. Jill was standing there, clutching a weapon, with an expression which was unreadable.

"Chris is that P-" Her voice was shaky, much like Chris'. Chris cut her off mid way and began wailing for help, asking for anyone to help him. Jill obliged and sprinted down the hall, where, Chris didn't know but that didn't matter. He continued to look at his long-lost Ace. He rocked back and forth with Piers in his arms and held him closer with every passing second. Chris buried his head into Piers' shoulder and sobbed, as he muttered into the fabric.

"Oh God what did they do, Piers!? I'm so sorry. Come on buddy, wake up... wake up..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Piers**_

Piers was disoriented. Blurred images passed him by as his lifeless and limp body was dragged by unknown figures. The blurred silhouettes of furniture were a stark contrast to the bright light which penetrated his pupils, causing his eyes to water in response. The Ace was physically drained and was unable to lift his feet which dragged against the wooden floor behind him. He breathes were weak and hoarse and Piers felt like he was about to faint, until his back was met with a sudden firmness and he felt cool leather straps force their way around his wrists. Piers' eyes slowly adjusted to their environment and the blurred figures were beginning to sharpen before him. His head pounded like an army of drums and his head spun with each and every thud. Before him laid an ornate oak desk, with scattered papers and cups which adorned its shining surface. Behind it within arms reach stood four suited figures, all of which had a pistol in hand. Piers eyed the one to his left as the man met his ear piece with his huge hand, muttering three words as the device was pressed.

"He's awake, Ma'am" Piers' now focused eyes began scanning the room with quick and erratic motions, looking for any clue as to where he was. His eyes finally settled on a picture frame which hung to his right on the far wall. Within it laid the picture of a familiar looking woman. Her hair was grey, a clear sign of her age, and her face was filled with deep crevice like wrinkles. Her blue eyes were protected by the lenses of thin framed glasses which suited the woman's figure perfectly. Her lips were thin and painted over with bright red lipstick, which popped in contrast to her pale skin. Suddenly the doors to the room flew open and a small woman entered. Piers craned his neck in desperation to sneak a peek at the possible new threat. Her black heals clapped against the polished wood and her grey hair was almost white, due to the light level of the room which rebounded of each individual strand. It was the woman from the picture Piers had seen not moments ago. Piers watched her settle herself down in the previously unoccupied seat at the other side of the table. The woman pulled a large file from her side and set it within view. And then Piers remembered. The woman who had followed his progress through the B.S.A.A for the past three years. Director of the North America Branch, Amanda Hart.

"Director? What's going on?" Piers asked shakily. His voice still hoarse from his obvious fatigue. He watched as the woman eyed him up and down, observing every feature of his face, judging him. She leaned back into her chair and began to speak.

"You have no need to worry Mister Nivans. The bonds are merely for my protection. I just have to ask you a few questions." She was calm, collected. The complete opposite of the sniper. Piers' throat bobbed at the thought of what questions awaited him. Piers knew he had to brave this out and answer every question. He had been in this position before, but the circumstances were not as extreme. This was a test, and Piers was determined not to fail.

"We acquired a flash drive from your person several hours ago, detailing very important evidence against key members of the government." Piers knew where this was going and he didn't know how to respond. That flash drive detailed everything. The Family, his condition, Ada Wong's survival and many other important details. There was a short pause before the director continued "How did you come across this information?"

"Ada Wong" Piers' answer was quick, confident. It reflected the man he was. His answer was met with a sharp and confused glare which quickly subsided into a gentle and unnerving smile.

"I gathered as much. Now. I have just come from a long-awaited discussion with Captain Redfield. He has disclosed some rather 'shocking' information which supports that found within your custody. So tell me, what happened in that facility?" The Ace couldn't find the words to begin with and at the thought of going back he broke down. His eyes broke contact with his superior and he bit his tongue, unwilling to answer. His lack of an answer earned him a scowl of disappointment. Once again the directors words filled his ears, but where he expected to hear shouts and orders he heard comforting words instead.

"Ok then Mr Nivans we will move along. I know this is difficult and unorthodox, but after learning of your... condition we have to take the necessary precautions. I learned enough from your Captain anyway." She paused. Piers' guess was that she refused to continue until he looked back at her. He did so, much to his own surprise. He could feel himself breaking under the woman's calm and collected Mask.  
"Mr Nivans there was talk of cloning and the possibility of remote 'influence' through the Las Plagas and NE-type parasites. I am going to ask you a few questions. Simple questions. All you have to do is answer them truthfully and I will remove the binds. Understood?" And that's when the predicament Piers found himself in made sense. It hurt to be cast as a rogue B.O.W, being controlled by external powers, but the woman's point held merit. Eventually Piers nodded. He cleared his throat in preparation for the questions. The first was simple enough, but Piers knew there was a hidden meaning, that the simplicity concealed the real question.

"Your date of birth" Piers pondered for a moment. His immediate recollection was that the birth date of every B.S.A.A operative was classified, why he didn't know, but he didn't argue against it. Instead they were all given fake birth dates to help protect their security and interests. So Piers finally settled with an answer that mimicked a question.

"Which one, Director?" Piers replied, adding a gentle smile. His answer was met with a smirk that matched his own. Piers relaxed for the first time since the conversation began. The director pushed onward with the 'interrogation'.

"Very good, the amount of times soldiers have failed that question... moving on. This might sound odd, but have you had any violent thoughts or images plague your mind in the past two months?" Piers immediately knew where this was headed. It wasn't customary for the soldiers to read information on the varying symptoms and signs of infection, but Piers made it his duty to know. Violent tendencies was at the top of this list. Whilst he had been plagued by horrific images they weren't those inflicted by his deteriorating mind. They were the memories which haunted him after the incident those two months ago.

"No Ma'am, except for the scars at the back of my mind." The woman nodded her head at him and Piers relaxed. It appeared she understood, thankfully.

"I can see you are still adjusting to the trauma, I'll cut this short. Now, this is your chance to prove to me that you're the man I hand-picked from thousands of others. When you picked up your badge you made an oath Mr Nivans. I would very much like you to repeat it." Again with the tests. The oath was never spoken outside of the B.S.A.A, and was usually only spoken once. This would prove Piers was still in control of his body and mind, not the virus. it had been 3 long years since Piers had spoken the words of honour out loud, but it seemed like only yesterday when the words began to pop into his mind. But Piers would never say this sitting down, he wished to stand, to speak the words like he had the first time.

"With all due respect ma'am, I will not repeat those words while sitting." Piers focused his gaze on the woman in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise when she signalled one of her agents to unfasten the restraints. Piers flexed his fingers and moved in burning wrists in a circular motion, before pushing himself onto his feet. He was still under the influence of whatever drug he'd been given whilst unconscious, which caused him to sway as he stood. Piers took a deep breath and locked his eyes with the deep blue ones of the director. The words rolled of his tongue, spoken with a pride that could be admired by thousands.

"I, Piers Nivans, hereby relinquish my solitude in order to lock arms with my brothers and uphold and protect the world from the plague of Bio-terrorism. I will never rest, nor fail, nor give up the fight to protect those I love from danger, till age take me, or the wounds of battle claim me" Piers saluted, standing proud. His eyes stung from the water beginning to form. The words were spoken by the man Piers was, not by the monster that now shared his body. Piers seated himself down and looked to the floor, trying to hold back the memories of the facility. It was in those moments his words were tested. He could never deny that it broke him to the point of no return, but to uphold safety in the world he would gladly do it again. And that was when Piers felt a warmth encompass his shoulder. It was reassuring and Piers what grateful for its sudden appearance as it distracted him from the pools of memories flooding his mind. His initial thought was that it was the director who had silently moved to his side, but when his eyes moved upward he could see the director still occupying the seat across from him. Piers head twisted in a blur and his eyes set themselves on the frame of a familiar friend.

"Chris!" Piers leapt out of his seat and embraced his Captain. Piers then realised how out-of-place this sudden outburst was, but much to own surprise he felt strong arms of his Captain snake their way around him and hoist him into the air. His ears were filled with his Captains' chuckles and they shared the embrace for a few more heart warming moments.

_**Chris**_

Chris couldn't help but lift his Ace and spin him around. The action mimicked the act of cheesy movie romance, but this was simply two friends, who were known to be inseparable, sharing a moment after two months apart. Chris set Piers down and let the kid squirm from his bear like grip. The brown orbs of Chris found themselves greeting the old hazel companions which had been missing for the past two months. Chris found himself smiling cheerily, thankfully Piers was doing the same making the entire situation slightly less embarrassing.

"Ahem" Chris looked past the shoulders of his Ace to notice the director stood behind him, arms crossed, eyeing the scene. The Captain's throat bobbed when he noticed the impatient look that decorated the woman's face. Chris had been foolish enough to hide information and that, quite frankly, pissed the woman off. He'd watched through the crack in the door whilst the director tried to pump his Ace for answers, incase she stepped over the line. Luckily she hadn't. Chris couldn't bear to see Piers break down. And that was when Chris realised he was staring, a look of annoyance now decorating his own features, caused by the woman who had interrupted the reunion of two great friends.  
"You can share hugs later, right now we need to figure out what to do with Mr Nivans, here" The woman was right, like usual. Chris had seen to it personally that Piers' apartment had been sold and the money and his other belongings passed down to his family. The thought was still gut wrenching. And now Chris would have to explain their son's miraculous revival. It was beginning to cause an unwanted headache. Then out of nowhere a blue blur swept past Chris, almost knocking him to the floor. By the time he regained his stance he could see the ever energetic Jill Valentine hugging the lost sniper. Chris could see the confusion in Piers face escalate. Chris thought of pulling Jill away from him to give him room to breathe, but it was a rare opportunity for Chris to see Piers flustered, and he was going to savour it, as he didn't know when their next moment would be their last together.

"Is anyone listening to me?" The director blurted out. Chris was tempted to shout 'No' but decided against it. He still needed a job after all, and he had already pushed enough buttons today. After the commotion Jill carried in with her died to quiet murmur the director continued with her 'speech'.

"As I was trying to say, Mr Nivans needs a place to stay and 24 hour observation. Sorry kid, but I've heard about that arm of yours. It's better to be safe than sorry" Then the blue storm filled eyes met the murky brown of Chris'. The glare was piercing and full of anger. 'Well done Chris. You pissed off the warden' Chris laughed inside at the nickname which sprung to memory. The director, so named such a title thanks to her cold demeanor which revealed itself to those stupid enough to invoke it. To those in particular who bared the title of Alpha team. That and she had the eyes of a hawk and ears of a nimble fox.

"_Guys shh it's the Warden..._". And then Chris thought a little deeper, causing a smile to form on his lips. That was the first happy memory of Alpha team he had been graced with in 8 months. 8 long, gruelling, emotional months of torment. Thankfully his silver lining had finally appeared. His Ace. His third and final chance for redemption. He was going to make it up to him. The 6 months he spent searching for his Captain. The terror of protecting Chris against those who were once their brothers. He'd prove how grateful he was.  
"-you Chris?"

"Hmm?" Chris hummed, breaking from his pleasant thoughts. He was met with a roll of young blue eyes and a tut, from Jill.

"I said you can look after Piers until he's ready to be set loose on the world." There was a slight pause where Chris pondered the thought. This was his chance to spend some quality with his partner, which they had never done, save the few bars they had visited after missions. It was then Chris hissed when he felt a jab in his side. The woman responsible glared at him before adding a few words to 'help him decide'.  
"Can't you Chris..." Chris immediately snatched at the opportunity.

"Yes! I have a free room, he's welcome to come stay with me until we can set him elsewhere" Chris didn't realise how shaky and desperate his voice sounded until after he'd said it. His eyes fell back on his Ace. Chris was still being treated to that rare smile. A loud clap filled Chris' ears causing him to break contact from Piers in order to locate the source. It was the Director. She always was one for breaking things up...

"Great. With that settled I can go grab a coffee. Mr Redfield you are welcome to take off as much time as needed to keep an eye on the best Soldier we have. I'll speak with you both in a week, in this very office. Hopefully Mr Nivans here will feel a little more talkative, until then gentlemen... And Miss Valentine of course." And with that the woman was gone, the four large suited figures following closely behind. Chris shook his head as she walked away, with his arms crossed and glued to his chest. Chris despised that woman. There was something about her he didn't like. Chris shrugged off the thought as it being a typical, Boss - subordinate relationship. Chris sure hoped Piers didn't feel that way. Then again how could he? They had just hugged not moments ago.

"Captain?" That voice brought a smile to his face.

"What is it Piers?" Chris asked with a sincere tone. When the Ace paused for a moment, which caused Chris stomach to stir. Chris felt strangely insecure until Piers finally spoke again.

"Can we get a bite?" Piers asked. Chris could have sworn that Piers' cheeks blushed when he asked. Chris could understand why, as Piers was never one to ask for something as trivial or common as food. And right on cue Chris' stomach began to churn and grumble, indicating Chris needed a snack himself. Chris smiled at his Ace before replying.

"Sure, I know a great place not far from here. Then we'll go home"

"Sounds good, Sir" Piers replied instantly, with a slight nod. Chris had missed this. It felt strange. His heart was still filled with the lonely night, the traumatic terrors, the conversation he'd had not an hour ago, but somehow being around Piers again lifted his heart to a high it hadn't seen since December. He felt alive again. Chris wrapped his arm around his Ace's shoulders and guided him out of the office and toward the main reception. It wasn't until his ears were met with a shout did he realise he'd left Jill alone in the office.

"Have fun boys!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Piers_**

After a bit of thought the two soldiers decided to head straight home and order a takeout instead. Their journey home wasn't as happy or delightful as Piers had envisioned. Instead it was quiet and awkward. There were words which needed to be spoken, but neither man wanted to start the conversation that would take them back to hell. Hurt and pain were hidden in the glances that were given by Chris, and Piers knew his own were just as filled with torment. Aswell as the flooding memories taking the poor sniper back to the facility he also had thoughts dwelling on how easy it was for the director to let him loose. Piers knew that the woman's decision to let him go wasn't earned, no matter what he did. Perhaps it was sympathy, which Piers didn't want or need, or maybe there was some hidden truth that would remain elusive until it was revealed. In order to distract himself from his thoughts, and the glares from Chris, he stared out of the window and watched people live out their day-to-day tasks. Piers had wanted that at one point, to live a simple life, with a boring job, but in the end he knew his place was in the B.S.A.A. Like many people Piers had regrets, wished he could have done more in certain situations, especially in Edonia. He can still remember the young demolitions expert, Finn. The boy was full of hope, and much like Piers he looked up to the man who helped found the B.S.A.A. Chris Redfield. And then their mission turned sour. Piers could still see himself behind those bars, which separated him and the Captain from the rest of their unit. Then the blinding light that illuminated the dark halls and Piers could only watch as the young man burst into flames, before being enveloped in a cocoon. He could still see the kids face. Piers had helped train that kid into what he was, and Piers' inability to help in the most dire of circumstances brought him close to the edge, especially after almost losing Chris.

"We're here. C'mon Piers." The gentle voice of Chris brought him back from Edonia and back into the car he was sat in. Piers was on autopilot. He just followed Chris down the street. They reached the apartment building and headed inside. unfortunately for the pair of them the elevators were out-of-order. Piers let out a frustrated groan asking.

"Which floor, Captain?"

"The top one... First one there wins" Before Piers turned to face the stairs Chris had already gone. The sniper let out a quiet chuckle. 'Cheater' he thought to himself before letting his competitive side loose and launching himself up the stairs. It didn't take him long to catch Chris and when he did he simply flew past him in a blur, which was odd, as the pair usually ran at the same pace, especially in the field. Piers reached the floor first. Piers waited until his Captain finally revealed himself. There was a look Piers wasn't expecting. Raised brows, wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Piers said, hesitantly. Chris continued to stand there, searching for his keys.

"Uh... It's nothing, have you always been that fast?" Chris asked.

"Yes Sir, you must be getting old" Piers retorted, wiping the non-existent dirt from his shoulder as he searched for Chris' room. It earned him a chuckle and Piers followed Chris down the hall. The hall was too dark, especially when it was so bright outside. They finally stopped at the end of the hall and Chris pushed the keys into the lock, before finally pushing the door open. Chris flicked on the light and Piers' eyes widened in surprise at how neat and organised the place was. The floor was clear, the shelves to his right filled with an array of books, and the decorations were exquisite.

"Not what you were expecting, right? I'm hardly here, always at base" Chris said. Piers nodded in understanding, before continuing his self-analysis of the place. He entered the hall and found an ornate collection of medals, trophies and then his brows furrowed in confusion at the sight before him. Displayed in an ornate case, close to the ceiling, was an Anti-Material rifle. Piers had built two specifically for his own use, as it was usually a weapon designed for two people. After a few of his own modifications he was able to fire it in any position, without assistance. But the confusion as to why one of them was here still baffled him, until he realised he had one hung in his office before he set out to find Chris. Below the case was an ornate plaque which read:

"In memory of Lieutenant Piers Nivans, the bravest man I've ever known" The sight of it caused him to blush. He trailed a hand down it, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingers. Then the familiar tone of Chris' voice caused him to jump and stand to full alertness. He turned to see the man wearing a gentle smile, again. Piers had never seen him smile so much and it confused him why.

_**Chris**_

This was too surreal to Chris, and any moment now he thought he was going to wake up in his office chair, still clutching the frame. He prayed that it wasn't the case, and the more time went on the more foolish he made himself out to be. Seeing Piers in his home lifted his heart to a new high, he wasn't a ghost, or the result of a night spent drinking, he was real. When Chris tailed Piers into the hallway and found him staring at his old gun Chris felt a sensation he hadn't felt before. The way Piers eyes lifted in surprise lifted Chris' emotions with it. But there was still the questions that needed to be asked, and Chris didn't want to drag his partner through hell again. But he wouldn't be alone, Chris would be with him every step of the way. His orders from the director were killing him, her voice repeating in his head.

"I want to know everything, how he survived, if he is still him, and most importantly if he is dangerous." The last words had haunted Chris for the last few hours, Piers wasn't dangerous to those he loved and respected. Chris knew that better than anyone. And then came the dreaded thoughts of telling the man's parents he was alive and well, after he had told them personally he died saving the man stood before them. When his vision finally came back to him he noticed his partner was wearing a confused expression. It was then Chris realised he was smiling at him, again. Chris couldn't help but do it. Words couldn't describe what Piers being alive meant to him.

"Your family didn't want it, so I kept it..." Chris admitted, gesturing to the weapon. It earned him a rare smile from his partner, which lifted

Chris' heart further. It quickly sunk down when he realised he was prolonging this needlessly. Or, as a man he had the displeasure of knowing once said, "You're only postponing the inevitable." Those words went straight to Chris' head. Those words, combined with what he'd witnessed on the stairs. That black blur, which was caused when Piers rocketed past him. Piers didn't seem to notice but Chris sure as hell did. Piers ran like a bullet, as quick as Wesker. It seemed even in death Wesker had methods of haunting Chris. He shook the thought, he could look into it later. Right now they needed to have a long talk. A very long talk.

"Piers come on" Chris said, as he turned his attention to the living room.

"Where Sir?" Piers asked, a hint of hesitation emanating from his throat. Chris turned back to him and gestured to the living room. The face his Ace previously wore soon vanished under furrowed brows and a look of concern. Chris felt awful. He knew that Piers wasn't ready to talk, but Chris needed to get this out of his system. He couldn't bear the lack of closure any longer. He needed to know why. Chris seated himself and patted the seat next to him. He just watched his Ace stand to attention, firmly. He looked at him.

"Piers sit down." Chris didn't order, or shout. He was glad when Piers took a place next to him. Chris' heart began to pound in his chest. That, combined with the silence quickened his blood flow. He couldn't help but look at Piers with the sincerest expression of empathy he could muster. He would hate to be in his position right now. Chris started off simple. Or as simple as he could get.

"Are you alright Piers?"

"I'm fine, Sir" Chris kicked himself after he got his answer. It had to be the hundredth time he'd asked the poor man that question in the last hour. Chris, despite his better judgement, decided to jump straight into the deep end.

"Piers why did you do it?" Chris' voice was almost inaudible. He wasn't sure Piers had heard him, but the confirmation came when his partner put his hand over his mouth and let out a deep sigh. Chris waited patiently. He could feel the answer was coming, but it was clear Piers needed time to think.

"I did it for the B.S.A.A... I told you that when we were down there, Sir." Whilst it was true, Chris knew there was more too it than that. He could still see the shadow that had consumed his partner, how it broke him. A man wouldn't inject himself with something out of desperation, only to stay behind. Aswell as this Chris was quickly becoming tired of Piers calling him Sir and Captain.

"Piers for the hundredth time it's Chris. And I know you said that... what I mean is-" Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while attempting to muster the courage to take himself back.

"Piers why did you stay behind?" Chris' voice bobbed a little. The man was already close to tears. The images were burning brightly in his head. Piers remained quiet. Chris repeated the question, but his partner remained silent.

_**Piers**_

The Sniper was already close to the breaking point. He figured if he remained quiet enough then Chris would move on. unfortunately for Piers he didn't. Piers was beginning to feel angered by Chris' persistence. The trouble was that Piers couldn't remember why, some details were still elusive. And then something unexpected happened. He felt Chris mammoth hands grip his arms and turn him so he was staring into brown eyes.

"Damnit Piers! Tell me for Christ's sake!" The voice carried a plea of desperation. In that moment, when Piers stared into the captivating brown eyes, every detail hit him at once. The reasons, the pain, the desperation. The events unfolding before him like a movie, only the events were real. Piers' face rushed red in his flustered panic, as he tried to extract the information that was bombarding him. He could see it clearly.  
The pain was unbearable. indescribable. Piers could only scream in agony while watching his idol and best friend be crushed within the palm of the B.O.W. His life essence slowly fading. Piers tried to wriggle himself free in desperation, which only added to the pain. The Snipers' vision blurred, threatening to have him fall unconscious. Piers persisted though, and the more he watched Chris struggle the more strength he found. He needed to be strong for Chris. Without thinking the wounded sniper pulled his mangled arm through the debris, tearing flesh from the bone, leaving it exposed to sea water. His world span as the heat of pain was over his right side, threatening to render him immobile. And then, through the blurred vision, he could pick out the Virus sample in the center of the room. In that moment Piers accepted that he was going to die, but like hell would he allow his Captain to share the same fate. So the man crawled over to the orange beacon. His only chance to save Chris. Once he reached it he took it in hand and stared between it and Chris. Watching him struggle was all the motivation Piers needed to thrust the needle into his arm. Then came the rush, the fall, the explosion of pain, followed by a blinding flash of blue. When Piers came too he was standing, his Captain's face inches from his, reassuring him it was going to be all right.

They reached the pods. Piers didn't know how he lasted this long, but he could feel the virus inside him, speaking to him. Piers knew he had moments to spare, at most. He looked up at Chris, only to realise in that moment that his feelings for him broke the borders of friendship. The man was his closest friend, a man who had dedicated the last 3 years bringing Piers through the ranks, to have him lead the B.S.A.A into a brighter future. A future, which Piers would no longer be a part of. He looked at his bloodied badge, and tore it from the fabric. Moments later he felt himself get dragged to his feet by his comrade. They were inches from the pod. Piers didn't want to bring harm to Chris, he couldn't risk the possibility. Instead the sniper gathered his strength and wrenched himself free, before delivering a surprisingly strong push to the Captains' chest. Then the doors closed, locking Chris inside. Piers watched as the man pounded frantically on the glass, yelling his name in a desperate plea to open the door. Piers had never refused an order, but this was the one he refused to follow. Then the sniper turned B.O.W wandered over to the switch. The switch which would send Chris on his way. Without thinking further the sniper pulled the switch and the sirens overhead indicated the pods imminent departure.

"God damnit Piers!" The yells brought tears to Piers' eyes. It was killing him to do this, but this was his last chance to help Chris. His last chance to protect him. He watched with guilt when the Captains' eyes drooped in defeat. It was in that moment Piers whispered something he has wanted to say for years. It was inaudible, not enough for anyone to hear but himself.

"I love you Chris, I'll be waiting" But when the brown suddenly rose in his direction, suddenly growing wider, Piers couldn't help but feel he had been heard. And in that moment their eyes locked for a final time, before Chris was launched into the abyss. Piers stood, shocked with himself, as the facility crumbled around him. Just then a familiar roar filled his ears. The B.O.W. Piers could only watch in horror as the blood thirsty beast rocketed for Chris' pod. The sniper looked down at his mutated growth, crackling and hissing as sparks danced around it. He raised it, pointing toward the blue giant, and unleashed a heavy barrage of lightning that spewed into the ocean, surging like a miniature storm. The red that dotted the ocean confirmed that Piers had finally killed the thing. Then the explosions began, and Piers being the survivor that he was, ran from them. He ran and ran, before finally collapsing to the pain the virus caused. As his vision blurred he whispered one last thought.

"Remember me Chris"

It played out to him within a second. He looked at Chris, stunned by his sudden realisation of the events. He looked at Chris, trying to find the words. Suddenly he was on his feet, shouting his explanation.

"I did it for you! You were going to die! I was already dead Chris, and it was going to kill you too. I couldn't allow that to happen. The B.S.A.A needed you, not some crippled sniper! I couldn't sit there and watch you die after everything we had been through." Piers paused, after realising he was inches from Chris' face, which was bearing an accusing face. Before Piers could continue he was cut off.

"Sit there and watch me die, Piers!? Bullshit! I was the one who had to watch behind a pane of glass while you played the hero! I lost everyone! I couldn't lose you too. All we had to do was get in the pod and you would have been fine!" Piers rolled his eyes. Chris was being naturally dense.

"You are so dense, do you know that Chris? I didn't want to hurt you! I could feel the virus inside me, speaking to me, telling me to kill you! I wouldn't put you in harm's way, so I stayed behind because..." Piers cut himself off after realising what he was about to say was foolish and embarrassing. He turned away from Chris. He expected Chris to continue his own rant, but instead the room fell silent again. A moment passed before Piers felt a hand grasp his shoulder. There were tears hanging in Piers' eyes, ready to be let loose, but Piers wouldn't allow it.

"Because what Piers...?" Chris' asked, tender and gentle. Piers turned to him, his eyes reddened by sadness, trying desperately to find a valid excuse. He found one.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone Chris. I'm a monster. Look at my arm, my blood, those files. It all says I'm a monster." And then something Piers didn't expect happened. He was pulled into an embrace. Suddenly all the problems seemed to vanish. He buried his head in Chris' shoulder, letting a few tears loose in the process. They stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other, before Piers heard a whisper in his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Piers. I didn't mean... God I'm so sorry..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So sorry... but the end of this chapter... I changed it. Why? Because PenumbraTheWolf pointed out some very interesting things. At first I couldn't see it. Sometimes you don't until you take a break, come back, and then say "Hey... I really wrote them out of character. What the heck was I thinking?" I don't know. :P Maybe I thought it was time for a little bit of cuteness but I did it in the wrong way. I admit it. Luckily it is only a small change, mainly changing the word choice and voila! It makes much more sense now. Sorry about the change but it sounds much better now. In my opinion anyway. Thanks again to PenumbraTheWolf!  
**

**Chris**

He'd been slumped outside the guest's bedroom for the past hour, pleading with his partner to unlock the door. Unfortunately for Chris the sniper was not only giving him the silent treatment, but was also increasing the volume of the TV in an attempt to drown out Chris's voice. The steadily increasing volume was testament to the fact that Chris was still loud enough to be heard, or that the TV wasn't as loud as it appeared to be. Chris' heart sank further into the bowels of his hulking mass with every passing minute. It had been an hour since Chris broke Piers to the point of tears. It was something Chris never expected and was something he would never repeat, ever. The hour passed mostly in silence, excluding the pleas from Chris and the gentle humming of the TV which murmered through the oak door. It gave Chris some much needed time to think. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Piers over the past two months, as something appeared to be missing. Piers' '_spark_' as Chris thought of it. It was the elusive fire that pushed Piers to never back down and always focus on the objective, but in the last hour it was proved that it had been extinguished and engulfed by the ocean which claimed him two months ago. Chris blamed himself, like he had for the past two months. He'd pushed Piers to the edge, took him back through the bowels of hell, and for what? So that he could be cleansed of his guilt and know the 'How' behind his partners miraculous survival? In the end Chris realised he didn't care how Piers survived, and all that mattered to him was that his best friend was sitting isolated in the guest bedroom. However, something else had been eating away at the Captain for the past hour. That something was an action. An action his friend had performed on his way up the stairs and an action that was mirrored by Chris' nemesis, Albert Wesker. The name itself, even in thought, caused Chris to clench his eyes shut and hiss in detest. It scared Chris how Piers, seemingly unknowingly, swept past him in a blur of black. The speed was rivaled by Wesker and Wesker only. The mere thought of the insane mad man brought back painful memories. It started with the Mansion incident and slowly crawled through the blood, gore and questions, until it ended with Jill's sacrafice at the Spencer Estate. It was then Chris realised that many had willingly given their life for his, without second judgement. Richard was the first, throwing himself in the way of a shar. Jill who threw herself and Wesker through a window, only to be greeted by the hard rocks of the mountains after the fall. And then there was Piers, the sacrafice that hurt beyond measure. Jill's death took Chris to the edge, but it strangely seemed to disappear after he learned she had survived. The memory of her valiance was still shocking though. Piers on the other hand, had not only saved Chris from a creature only seen in nightmares, but also from himself. That is what hurt Chris the most. Even now, with the knowledge and proof of his partners' existence it still pained him, and he couldn't determine why. A knock at the door was able to snap Chris back to reality. He knew who it was instantly and proceeded to shout to Piers one last time, to see if food would lure the hound from his hole.

"Piers, if you don't come out your Pizza's gonna go cold!" That or Chris would eat it. Chris shot to his feet, plucked some schrunched up bills from his pocket and opened the door. The delivery boy, after checking the adress and the order, shoved the pizza's into Chris' hold and waited for the money. As soon as Chris handed over the money, with a small tip, the boy was gone. When Chris turned he was delighted to see his partner had vacated the bedroom, but the minute his eyes landed on that deathly scowl his heart stopped. The furrowed brows, narrow eyes and pursed full lips sent a chill down the Captain's spine. He'd seen the look before and it was a look that always set Chris on edge. But deep down a part of him found it both amusing, and juvenile, though he would never admit it. Piers would kill the man for using such a term to describe 'The Ace of the B.S.A.A'. Chris handed out a pizza box, which was immediatly snatched by the nimble hands of Piers. Before he could turn away Chris caught his shoulder and spun him around, locking his gaze in the narrow slits of hazel.

"I'm sorry, alright? You're not eating alone either." Chris was met with a defeated groan and his brown orbs tracked the nimble sniper until he sat himself on the couch, facing the TV. The site brought a smile to Chris' lips. Some down time with eachother could do wonders, he hoped.  
**_  
Piers_**

He'd had an hour to think to himself in the dark confines of the guest's bedroom, but still he couldn't place the swirling mist of emotions filling his head. _How should you react when your head tells you that you love someone?_ Piers thought to himself, still staring at the TV and taking large bites from his first slice of pizza. He'd had flings in the past, had mixed emotions on the matter, but never about a man and definatly not over a superior. The thought alone was causing Piers' cheeks to burn red with embarrassment. He stole a glance to the man not inches away from him. He took in the site with awe. His large frame, clearly built to hold it's own and protect the weaker from the onslaught of the tyrannous. The stubble that collected around the jawline, adding to the rugged appearance. Then his ears were greeted with the delightful chuckle of his Captain. Piers wasn't paying enough attention to the TV to see what caused such a commotion. After realising he had been staring he turned his head away, only to grimace at the string of melted cheese which had dripped onto his clothing. He huffed and immediatly gulped down another bite, intent on distracting himself from the confusing thoughts of lust. His lack of memory on what seemed to be crucial details hurt. For all he knew the pair had something before-hand, or it was a private thought that never left the Ace's head. Both were unwelcome possibilities. The thought's were pleasent and welcome, they offered a bright and heart warming distraction from the other questions and dark experiances, but to have possibly forgotten about a relationship was a new level of emotional toll. That or he had allowed such thoughts to manifest themselves as a desire. Piers was never a man to lock away his views and points of weakness. He made them known so they could be combated, but after a quick thought he also realised that such words would put an end to his days in the field. Love is a liability soldiers must put aside in their line of work, as it causes distraction. Piers reached down into the box only to be met with the rough surface of the cardboard. His pizza had been wolfed down into his stomach and his appetite realised it's satifaction of being filled after he set the box down at his feet. His eyes were dry, his muscles ached and Piers desperatly wanted to rest his eyes. It wouldn't be difficult this night, unlike the others over the past two months. There was no risk of midnight experimentation, or the possibility of being tracked down and taken back by an army of suits. Instead he was in the confines of Chris Redfield's appartment, the safest place for him. The Ace closed his eyes, lowered himself slightly and set his head on the head of the couch. It took him mere moments to let exhaustion take him.

_**Chris**_

The Captain was paying no mind to Piers for the first time that day. He had decided that if Piers was going to talk he would be the one to start the conversation. Until then Chris would distract himself with the cheesy comedy playing on the TV. He'd finished his pizza well before his Ace, which wasn't surprising since Chris ate at the rate of ravenous bear. It was some few minutes afterwhen he watched Piers set himself comfortably on the couch, resting his head back to catch a few moments of rest. In that time Chris had done nothing, save drown his mind in more of the plotless movie playing on the TV. And that is when he felt the light thud hit his shoulder. As he turned his cheek was tickled by brown strands of hair. It then occured to Chris that his Ace has slumped sideways and his head had come to rest against his shoulder. Then the snores came and Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the site. It was still bright outside, but it was clear this whole ordeal has taken it out of the younger of the two and at the site Chris couldn't help but feel tired as well. He stared at him for a moment, leaning forward to capture the peaceful features that were being expressed in the man's sleep. Chris would gladly retire to his bed at this point, but he didn't have it in him to wake the sleeping beauty. '_Wait' _Chris thought after realising the obscene remark that had popped into his head. He tried to hush it away but it was in vain. Those words burned brightly in his head and the more he thought about it the more correct it became. He pondered further and then began comparing himself. The man beside him had become as much of a legend as Chris had, not that he knew about it. Piers Nivans was the talk of the B.S.A.A and would always be remembered. Chris made sure of it. And now here he was sleeping, his head resting on his Captains shoulder. It was then harsher thoughts began clawing his mind. '_Piers Nivans, a good looking man, fame and wonder await him in the B.S.A.A. What about you Redfield? What does the old beast of the B.S.A.A have to look forward to? The grey hairs are already forming' _Surprisingly one word amongst the other bitter ones caught his attention. _'Beast' _It was the best comparison the usually dense man could make. A Beauty, with his whole life to look forward to. And then there was the old Beast, who should have been retired by now. Chris sighed in defeat at his own bitterness and stole his attention from himself and placed it back on the TV. The weight on his shoulder was a welcome one. It was nice to not feel alone for once. Chris would go to bed later and wake his sleeping companion in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors__ Notes: _** So sorry for the stupidly long wait and the kinda small chapter this time, but I've been busy. Priorities suck -.- Thanks to all you guys who continue to support me and this work, as it really means a lot to me. Thanks again and enjoy.

**_Ada_**

It had been 24 hours since Ada fled from the carnage caused by Chris Redfield, leaving Piers to fend for himself in the process. She heard the resounding smack as it echoed from each wall when Piers was thrown into the floor. It was at that point she jumped out of the window and ran. She didn't look back or think about the incident, until now. She prayed he was alright. Ada's current objective found her walking down the streets of the vibrant city. The sun was still rising, painting the sky with a bright crimson. Despite being close to the outskirts, and the fact that it was early morning, the streets were still filled with hustle and bustle and assorted commotion. She took in the sites before her. A few buildings rose above the others, their peaks masked by morning fog. The only feature bearing their faces were windows, which probably housed a level of busy call centers and offices behind them. As she continued the buildings seemed to decrease in size. It was clear she was approaching the area where the smaller businesses managed to set up shop, trying to turn a profit. She raised her head and looked to her left. Behind a pane of glass stood manikins, all of which were dressed in expensive fabrics and vibrant colours. Ada paid no mind to them and focused on her own reflection. Her leather heels gave her a few more unneeded inches, her black leggings clung to her legs and over her torso rested a red jacket. The jacket was simple, only decorated with a few roses and was thick enough to combat the early morning temperatures. She then turned her head and focused on a small café across the street. Outside it were a row of flower beds which sat neatly beneath the windows and in front of those stood a few tables, each accompanied by a parasol. She strutted toward a vacant table, after making sure the road was clear before crossing. She sat herself down and waited for her contact to arrive.

She waited a good 30 minutes. In that time she had ordered a coffee and watched the ignorant people of the world pass on by, completely oblivious to some of the horrors that Ada and many others had faced. As she was taking her final sip of coffee the bright sunlight that draped over her vanished and was replaced by a large shadow, accompanied by the morning breeze. It made her shudder. The shadow moved over her and Ada peeked over the top of her shades. Her eyes had been subjected to a recurring theme lately. Before her stood a man, dressed in black military gear. His torso was covered in a wide array of weapons ranging from grenades to various knives. Ada's eyes travelled upwards and were met with a mask. She would have sworn it was HUNK if it were not for the light blue lenses that sat where red would. A hood was drapped over it, for what reason Ada was unsure. It was odd clothing to wear for a meeting a such a public location. The man looked ready to go on a killing spree. She smiled and started with a simple greeting.

"Nice to see you again, Vector. How long has it been? Ada inquired. She gestured to the vacant seat across from her, but Vector stood firm.

"Too long." Vector replied, sternly. The voice was different. The corse tone was replaced by a well spoken, almost authoritative voice. She had heard it before, but she couldn't determine where. Ada feared the worst, immediately panicking beneath her poised appearance, but she shunned her fear aside. Whatever answers Vector had she needed to know.

"Are you going to explain the condition of our friend, Vector? I'm a busy woman and I have places to be." A lie if she ever told one. She had nowhere to be. Luckily 'Vector' finally took a seat and dropped a large file on the table, causing the remains of Ada's cold coffee to ripple. Ada leaned forward and inspected the file. She glanced back toward the blue lenses. She thought he would have started explaining what he knew about Piers, but he remained silent. Ada knew he was reading her beneath that mask. It was unnerving.

"If I told you The Family out-played you, would you believe me?" Vector said finally, breaking the silence between the two. The question took Ada of guard. It was odd. She thought about it briefly and the thought made her nervous.

"Not without proof" Ada finally replied. The file was snatched away and immediately flung open. Within seconds it was back on Ada's side of the table.

"The Family were never planning to execute Piers. In fact their plan was to have him taken to the B.S.A.A" Ada listened and scanned the written orders from HUNK. It was astonishing to her. They had made educated guesses about every possible scenario. She had indeed been out-played.

"What does this have to do with the kid's condition?" Ada asked, somewhat shakily thanks to the beads of information being thrown her way.

"Piers died shortly after you brought him to their facility. There they took multiple samples of his tissues and began synthesizing it. However, the virus was unstable and eventually mutated beyond control. Every test failed and this lasted for a month." Confusion flooded the spy's mind in quick waves, washing away whatever clarity she had before.

"That's impossible, he is very much alive." Ada guaranteed. The masked head bobbed up and down at her and it left Ada guessing.

"The Family have samples of every known virus and strain. Even blood samples from long dead foes. I believe you are familiar with Albert Wesker?" In that moment a heart missed a beat, the blood in her body froze sending a wave of unwelcome dread through her. Ada's eyes widened and her pupils contracted into pin points. Even in death Wesker haunted the actions of Bio-terrorism. Or at least, had something to do with its evolution.

"What does this have to do with Piers?" Ada decided to go back to the root of their meeting. She needed to know. The kid was clearly in danger.

"After realising Wesker was the only one to successfully bond with the T-virus, to some degree, they decided to inject Piers' infected carcass with his blood. In fact, he underwent a blood transfusion. His infected blood was removed and replaced with Albert Weskers' T-cells. That, combined with his infected tissue containing C-cells, resulted in his resurrection and the discovery of a powerful reviving agent. The boys' memories were found to be intact and he was on his feet within minutes. During observations he was seen to demonstrate abilities that rivaled Wesker himself. Increased speed and strength. The kid was unaware of such things though. They do not know why. The reviving agent is the reason they want him back. It has other properties..." Ada stared blankly at the documents before her in awe. All this over a reviving agent. It was stupid. And that was when it hit her. The ability to control the revival of downed B.O.W.s was a threat on its own. It would change everything they had come to know. She had to warn Piers. Suddenly the table shook and Ada looked up in time to see Vector jump to his feet.

"Something wrong?" Ada gave a fake smile to hide her confusion and lack of understanding.

"Not at all." Then the gloved hands worked their way to the mask that was wrapped over Vectors' head. Ada watched as it was slowly pulled over it, revealing a ghost beneath it. The spy froze in horror at the sight of the dead man before her. Blond hair topped his head, white skin surrounding his other features. But the thing that had haunted her memories and missions were locked in her vision. Red cat like eyes, followed by a devious and knowing grin.

"That's impossible!" She backed further into her seat, pushing herself away from the face of the devil of that inched closer over the table.

"Not impossible, Ada. inevitable. I've been planning this for so many years. And if I remember, you owe me a dominant Plaga parasite" Ada caught the site of a quick nod before her vision blurred and her ears were ringing. Suddenly her right side was engulfed in a sudden warmth. She could hear Wesker shouting orders. His voice had not changed and neither had the devilish grin.

"Burn it all down! I want no survivors, except this one!" Ada assumed it was her he was referring to. The voices dims and the heat seemed to dissipate as the world around her went black. She finally drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
